Switched
by im2cool4love
Summary: Jude never entered Instant Star but another Harrison did. How will Jude's life turn out when her perfect sister is living her dream?
1. Business or Pleasure?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Instant Star (cause if I did Tommy and Jude would've gotten together by now).

**Chapter 1**

"Tommy I need you to do this. You can make this girl good.", Georgia pleaded as she stares directly at Tommy Quincy's hypnotizing blue eyes.

"Georgia I am not producing some cheesy contest winner blonde popstar wannabe.", Tommy replied .

"Just one album Tommy then you can leave. You owe me Tom you know that", Georgia responded.

"Fine," Tommy sighs frustratedly, "What's her name?"

"I knew you'd come around," Georgia smiled knowingly, "She's 18 years old. Her name is Sadie Harrison. You'll meet her tommorow. Pleasure doing business with you Tom, "Georgia smiled looking pleased as she heads out the front door.

**I know it's short but I have the rest written and I just want to see if anybody is interested in reading the story. Oh and if anybody can come up with a better title please tell me.**


	2. Meeting Lil Tommy Q

Awwww. Thanks to all who reviewed. You guys rock . So here's more. Sorry for posting it so late School got in the way. Hope you guys like it. Oh and in this fic to win Instant Star the people have to vote (like American Idol).

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Instant Star. I'm just merely borrowing them.

**Chapter 2**

The next day two girls walked inside G-Major. The first girl to walk in had blonde hair, she strolled inside as if she owned the place. Confident and self assured. She had on a tight shirt that was showing her stomach and a mini-skirt. The other girl looked like she wanted to get out of the building as fast she could. She had vibrant red hair and was wearing a black t-shirt that hugged her frame with a picture of the Beatles on the front, a ripped mini-skirt with knee tight leggings and black combat boots. She looked so out of place that the people all around her couldn't help but stare.

"Why did I have to come here Sadie?" the red-haired girl groaned exasperatedly.

"Because Jude you didn't have another ride home and your broke so you couldn't take the bus. Unfortunately I was the only one left with a car. I wanted to do this alone but then you had to butt in." the blonde haired one, Sadie, retorted back.

"It's not my fault I'm 15 Sadie. And it's not my fault that the only car left was your crappy one." Jude snapped back.

Sadie turned around glared at Jude but before the two could pull each other's hair out they were interrupted by a man telling them to take a seat as they wait for Georgia, the owner of the label, to join them. The girls quickly found a couch and made them comfortable while Georgia and E.J. were busily talking inside the studio.

"This isn't a good idea Georgia. She's too cocky. She thinks she knows everything about this business." E.J pointed out aggravatedly.

"She was what the audiences wanted E.J. They wanted Sadie as the new Instant Star and now she is the new Instant Star." Georgia replied.

"Her voice is weak. At least Eden Taylor could hit a high note. The audiences wanted her to win because she has the looks and as much as that helps her out she won't get far in the business with just that." E.J. complained.

"Just look like your happy to meet her." Georgia quietly said as she and E.J aproached the girls.

"Sadie. There's our Instant Star." Georgia greeted with a smile.

Sadie quickly stood up and stood face to face with Georgia her face showing a big smile. She offered her hand and Georgia swiftly shakes it while E.J just smiled a small smile and shook her no. Sadie quickly drops her hand her smile faltering.

"And this is...?" Georgia asked as she notices Jude sitting patiently on the couch.

"That's my little sister Jude. I guess you could say she's my people." Sadie joked.

"Great." E.J. mumbled softly under her breath as Georgia gave Sadie a fake smile and a genuine one to Jude who just nods and goes back to staring off to space.

"Sadie we are giving you the most in demand producer out there to work on your album."

"You are? Who is it?" Sadie asks impatiently.

"Tommy Quincy he's..." Before Georgia could finish her sentence she got interrupted by a deafening squeal from Sadie.

"Lil Tommy Q from Boyz Attack?" Sadie screeched out loud.

"Actually Tommy has grown as an artist he has..." Sadly Georgia again got interrupted by Sadie's loud squeal.

"No you don't understand. I grew up loving Boyz Attack. I have all their albums and posters. I can't believe Lil Tommy Q will be producing my album" Sadie excitedly rambles not noticing that "Lil Tommy Q" has been watching her from above and he is definitely not impressed.

"First of all my name is Tommy Quincy don't you ever call me Lil Tommy Q again. Second of all I'm doing this as a favor to Georgia I couldn't care less about you or your stupid contest? Now why don't you show me what you got Sally?" Tommy stated angrily.

"Actually it's Sadie." Sadie corrects him at the mispronunciation of her name.

"Do I look like I care?" Tommy replied with a unreadable expression on his face as he heads to the studio.

Sadie shakes her head a little as she follows him inside with Jude, Georgia, and E.J following them from behind.


	3. Infine veniamo a contatto di…

Quick Summary of the last Chapter:  
We finally meet the first winner of Instant Star Sadie Harrison and her sister Jude Harrison. She was getting ready to meet her new producer, her publicist, and the owner of the label that gave her the record deal. Unfortunately things don't go as planned when she realizes that her publicist could care less about her and Georgia, the owner of the label, looks like she regreted naming Sadie as the new Instant Star. But things start to look up when she finds out that her new producer is ex-boybander hottie Tommy Quincy but things don't go exactly as she wanted when she finds out that Lil Tommy Q despises her.

**Thanks so much for the reviews you guys are awesome. Hope you like the this new chapter. Sorry if it's a bit rough my brain is tired from doing schoolwork. Enjoy!**

_**Infine veniamo a contatto di….** _  
_Translation: At last they meet..._

Sadie and Tommy went inside the studio together while Jude, Georgia, and E.J. followed behind. Sadie entered the studio first ans she quickly went inside the vocal booth and sat down getting ready to sing her song while Tommy, Georgia, and E.J. all sit down waiting for her to start singing. Jude is behind them looking uninterested and bored.

"Are you ready for this?" Sadie asked Tommy conceitedly.

"Can you just sing your song?" Tommy asks sounding annoyed and mad.

"Ok. This is called Stop" Sadie takes a deep breath and starts to sing.

_"You just walk in, I make you smile,  
It's cool but you don't even know me,  
You take an inch, I run a mile,  
Can't win you're always right behind me.  
And we know that you could go and find some other,  
Take or leave it or just don't even bother.  
Caught in a craze, it's just a phase,  
or will this be around forever. _

Don't you know it's going too fast,  
Racing so hard you know it won't last.  
Don't you know, what can't you see,  
Slow it down,  
read the signs so you know just where you're going.

Stop right now, thank you very much,  
I need somebody with the human touch,  
Hey..."

Before Sadie could finish the rest of the song Tommy butted in to say his opinion.

"Woah, woah, woah. This is what won you the contest with?" Tommy asks looking taken back.

"Well...yeah. It was that good? Cause you look surprised. I mean I know I'm good but..." Sadie trailed on cockily fortunately her rambling was cut short when Tommy started to say something.

"Good? This is… this is the cheesiest song I've heard and I was in a boyband. And your singing...you couldn't hit most of those notes." Tommy replied angrily

"Look I know your jealous because your days of being famous is over but that doesn't mean you have to take it out on me." Sadie retorted furiously.

"Jealous? Look Sally..."

"It's Sadie!"

"Whatever...I have been in this business longer than you and believe me when I say you are not gonna make it past first...what?" Tommy turned his head to Georgia who tapped him on the shoulder.

"Tommy I think that's enough for now. Sadie and Jude you can go outside and wait for us there and E.J. can you go outside and keep them company." Georgia instructed the two girls while E.J. stood up and went outside but not before she took a long glance at Tommy and Georgia knowing that the two were about to have a very heated conversation.

Sadie quickly left the vocal booth and glared at Tommy while Jude followed her out. As soon as the girls left Georgia closed the door and stared at Tommy who looked like he was ready to kill Sadie.

"Tommy you can't go off on Sadie like that." Georgia exclaimed.

"Have you heard the song Georgia or her voice?" Tommy replied angrily.

"I know it's bad but Tom you have to find a common ground. She is your artist it is your job to make her good."

"But..."

"No buts Tom I know it's bad but it will get better. Sadie is good maybe not great but she can be good."

"Fine I'll give it another chance."

"Good. Now go and apologize."

"Apologize? Look I said I'll give her another chance I didn't say I would apologize to her."

"Tommy."

"Fine but this is the last favor I'll ever do for you." Tommy responded as he and Georgia made their way outside the studio. Tommy looked for Sadie and saw her sitting on the couch looking mad and angry. He sat beside her and sighed.

"Look Sadie I'm sorry ok? I didn't mean all that stuff I said to you." Tommy apologized

"Really?" The angry look from Sadie's face quickly disappeared as she gave him a big grin.

"Yeah" Tommy faced her.

"I knew you didn't mean it. And I'm sorry about what I said." Sadie apologized.

"It's all forgotten." Tommy declared.

Sadie smiled and hurriedly stood up and went to call all her friends to tell them that Lil Tommy Q just talked to her. While Sadie was calling her friends Georgia made her way to the couch.

"Wasn't that hard was it?" Georgia asked.

"Yeah it wasn't. Hey who's the girl?" Tommy asks as he notices a redheaded girl sitting on another couch looking bored as ever. _Wow_ Tommy thought as he notices her breathtaking blue eyes.

"Oh that's Jude, she's Sadie's sister." Georgia answered

"Sadie's sister? You mean the one who won Instant Star right?" Tommy asks Georgia looking surprised.

"Yeah you must've noticed the pattern by now. Both of their names comes from a Beatles song." Georgia replied.

"Oh yeah. Sexy Sadie and Hey Jude. Man their parents must've loved the Beatles. But are you sure she's Sadie's sister? I mean look at the hair and the outfit." Tommy pointed out to Georgia.

"They are sisters Tommy. I mean just because they're sisters doesn't mean they should like the same things and look the same." Georgia declared.

"I guess."

"Where are you going?" Georgia asks as Tommy gets up from the couch and makes his way over to Jude.

"She's only 15 Tommy remember that." Georgia told him. _15? Oh god she's young_ Tommy thought but he couldn't seem to stop his legs as they walked over to her.

**Hope you guys like it. So Tommy finally sees Jude I wonder what happens next? Oh yeah the song is Stop by The Spice Girls and if anyone is a fan of them I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend anyone.**


	4. Cosi vengono a contatto dio?

Quick Summary of Chapter 2: Sadie sings her song to Tommy who immediately hated the song saying it was cheesy and that her voice sounded horrible. Obviously Sadie did not like the criticism so she and Tommy exchange insult after insult but after a long talk to Tommy Georgia finally convinced him to give Sadie another try. The two made up and Tommy quickly sees notices Jude, Sadie's sister.

I love you guys. Thanks for the reviews and for being such awesome reviewers here's another chapter

_**Così vengono a contatto di…o?**_

_Translation: And so they meet...or do they?_

Tommy was one step away from Jude when Sadie stood in front of him.

"Tommy I was wondering if we could work on a song?" Sadie asks obviously not noticing that Tommy was about to talk to her sister.

"Huh," Tommy replied clearly not paying any attention to Sadie "Yeah we can work on a song Sall...I mean Sadie. When do you want to do it?"

"Like...right now. I mean were already right here." Sadie replied.

"Right now?", Tommy sighs and takes one last glance at Jude _You'll forget about her soon_ enough Tommy thought sadly, "Alright what do you have so far?"

"Have? I don't have a song yet. That's why I asked you for help. I don't write my own songs." Sadie answered

"Well who wrote the song you sang?" Tommy asks looking annoyed that his artist can't write her own songs

"Well there were people in the contest who wrote the songs and you just sing them. Some didn't want to have others write their songs so you get to have a choice." Sadie responded

"Fine let's go in the studio. We can work on the song there" Tommy sighs as he and Sadie heads inside the Studio to work on Sadie's song.

_The next day: _

Sadie and Jude walked up the steps of their school. Sadie as usual was wearing a pink skirt and a white top while Jude was wearing a wearing a black tank top and ripped jeans. The two entered the school and quickly separated ways as Jude went to find her friends Jamie and Kat and Sadie quickly got bombarded by students.

"So are you, like, rich now?" One girl asks Sadie curiously.

"Well...not yet. The album is what I'm working on right now but the cash will flow after I hit number one." Sadie answered boastfully

While Sadie answered questions after questions Jude went to go look for her two best friends Jamie and Kat. She soon finds them talking in front of Jamie's locker. They soon see Jude approaching them and Kat waves at her. She moves towards the two .

"Jude what's up?" Kat asks cheerfully

"Hey Kat, hey Jamie. Nothing much." Jude answered hesitantly

"Jude hey, what's wrong?" Jamie asks noticing that Jude isn't acting like herself.

"That's what's wrong," Jude answered as she pointed at Sadie who was surrounded by people." I mean you guys know that music is my life and it's what I've wanted to do since forever but now my perfect sister, who tells people I'm her second cousin, got a fricken record deal."

"Jude," Kat came close to Jude," if music is your life don't give up on it. You would've won this contest if you were old enough Jude. You're an awesome singer you know that right?"

"I guess," Jude forced a smile, "Thanks Kat you always make me feel better."

"So I heard you went to the studio the other day with Sadie. How was it?" Jamie questioned.

"Honestly it was a lot of fun. Her new producer is Tommy Quincy." Jude replied feeling better as she thought about yesterday.

"Tommy Quincy? You mean from Boyz Attack? How did Sadie take that I know how much she loved him." Jamie asked

"They tore each other to shreds. Tommy hated Sadie's music and well...let's just say there was a lot shouting involved." Jude said with a big grin

"Really? So how hot was he?" Kat questioned curiously.

"Kat!" Jude shouted.

Kat just stared at her as if to say _What?_. Both of them were headed outside while Jamie quickly said his goodbye's clearly feeling uncomfortable with all the girl talk. Kat grabbed a tabloid magazine with a picture of Tommy and a blonde in a bikini on the cover. Jude stared at the picture and glanced back at Kat.

"Hey it's not his fault he's hot." Kat said

"Yeah ok he was good looking but he was in a boy band Kat why would I even think twice about this guy?" Jude groaned

"Oh I don't know maybe because he's an Orlando Bloom Sundae smothered with Johnny Depp Sauce." Kat replied while licking her lips. The two opened the front doors.

"Kat..."Before Jude could finish her sentence there outside was a marching band playing a version of Sadie's song. There were also cheerleaders doing flips and calling out Sadie's name. Jude turned to find her sister and at last found her turning around as if she was embarrassed. She could hear her sister mumble something under her breathe and from what she could hear it sounded like

_"Tubas...my song...can't believe"_

She was about to walk to Sadie when Kat tapped her in the shoulder.

"Yeah?" Jude turned around to face Kat.

"Isn't that Tommy Q. right there?" Kat asks as she points to Tommy who was wearing his sunglasses and was standing outside a blue viper.

"Yeah. I guess he's here to see Sadie." Jude replied clearly as shocked as her.Jude moved towards Sadie but she couldn't go through because her sister was surrounded with students. She went back to Kat and told her that she couldn't get near Sadie.

"Well just go and talk to him yourself." Kat suggested

"Why would I do that?" Jude asks.

"So that you can tell him that Sadie can't talk to him right now" Kat answered.

"I guess" Jude replied clearly unsure of what to do. She stood there for about a minute then quickly went down the stairs to talk to Tommy.


	5. Is it chemistry or something more?

Quick Summary of last chapter: Tommy was about to talk to Jude when Sadie aka "THE DEVIl" barged in asked him to work on a song with her. The next day he two Harrison girls goes back to school and while Sadie gets bombarded by fans, Kat and Jude talk about the hotness that is Tommy Quincy and to their surprise Tommy Q comes and visit the school. Will Jude get the chance to talk to him or will Sadie ruin the moment once again?

**Again you guys rock! So here's another chapter.**

**_Più di qualcosa di chimica o di È?_**

_Translation: Is it chemistry or something more?_

Jude quickly ran down the stairs and walked towards Tommy. _Why am I so nervous?_ Jude thought as she walks closer and closer to Tommy. Finally she taps him around the shoulder and he quickly turns around. They come face to face at last and the two thought the same thing.

"_Wow he's even cuter in person."_

"_Wow she's even cuter in person."_

Tommy was the one to talk first. He took off his sunglasses and stared Jude right in the eye.

"So why are you the one coming down here? Shouldn't it be your sister?" Tommy asked as he stared at her gorgeous blue eyes.

"Sadie's kind of busy right now. Is there anything you wanted to tell her?" Jude asked quietly as she was trying to stop herself from grabbing Tommy's shirt and kissing him senseless. _He's 22 Jude get over yourself. Like he's ever gonna want to kiss you_.

"Yeah tell her I got her a gig at The Vinyl Palace." Tommy replied

"The Vinyl Palace really?" Jude responded looking shocked and in awe.

"I take it you've heard of the place?" Tommy asks a small smile almost forming when he saw her face.

"Are you kidding me? Who hasn't heard of the Vinyl Palace. And you say Sadie's performing?" Jude answered obviously excited and happy

"Yeah Sadie will be performing. Here are tickets. Family and friends only. I guess that means I get to see you there. Bye" Tommy said as he opened the car door. He smiled slightly at Jude then took off.

"See ya there" Jude whispered as he drove off.

Jude stood there for almost a minute until Sadie came down and shouted her name.

"Jude! Was that Tommy?" Sadie asked loudly

"Yeah that was him. He told me he got you a gig at The Vinyl Palace" Jude answered with a smile.

"The Vinyl Palace?" Sadie yelled loudly," Are you sure?"

"Yes Sadie I'm sure. Oh here are the tickets. Tommy said you could bring friends and families." Jude replied as she handed her the tickets the Tommy gave to her.

"Oh my god Jude!" Sadie screeched out loud "Can you believe it? The Vinyl Palace?"

"That's great Sadie" Jude answered with a small smile

"Did Tommy say anything else?" Sadie asks

"No nothing else." Jude replied

"I still can't believe that Lil Tommy Q is producing my album. He is so cute. And I think he might actually like me. What do you think Jude? Do you think he'll wanna date me?" Sadie asks not noticing that when she asked the question Jude's face fell.

"I'm not really the person to ask Sadie. C'mon let's go back inside" Jude and Sadie went back inside the school. Sadie was rambling on about what she should wear and what her hair should be but Jude wasn't paying any attention. _I didn't even think about Sadie. Why wouldn't he like her I mean she's smart, pretty and pretty much what every guy wants. I should just forget about him. It was just a silly crush anyway _Jude thought convincing herself to forget about Tommy and pushed her feelings away.

_The Harrison Residence_

Jude was inside her room playing the guitar when she heard a knock on the door. She stood up and opened the door revealing her dad standing outside. She lets him in and he sits down on the bed with her.

"Honey your mom and I have been talking. And we've noticed that you've been a little distant lately. And I know it's about Sadie and the contest. Care to tell me how your feeling?" Jude's dad, Stuart, asked Jude softly

"Nothing's wrong dad. I'm happy for Sadie really." Jude answered with a forced smile

"Honey I know how much you love music. I'm just telling you not to give up on it" Stuart told her gently.

"Dad Sadie hasn't once thought about music as her career choice. She always wanted to be a model or an actress. I've dreamed about being a musician since forever Dad. But now Sadie has the record deal while I'm writing songs that no one will ever get to hear." Jude admitted loudly as tears start to form behind her eyes but she quickly wiped them away beafore they could fall.

"Well Jude I would love to hear your songs." Stuart suggested

"I don't think so Dad. It's need work" Jude answered smiling slightly

"C'mon one song. Then I'll get out of your hair. I promise." Stuart assured her.

"Ok" Jude answered as she took her guitar and started playing her song.

_"I've been sitting in the dirt (for 24 hours) _

_I've forgotten what im worth (for 24 hours) _

_Said that you'd be here last night _

_I'm trying to shake you from my skin (for 48 hours) _

_Clean up this mess i've been put in (for 48 hours) _

_I'm guessing you can't always win _

_I'm guessing you can't always win _

_I can't have anything I want _

_They say I'm just too young _

_But it's not my fault _

_I'll find my own way home if I gotta _

_I'll make it all alone if I gotta _

_I'm not so trustful with my friends _

_I'm on the road alone again _

_I guess im tired of giving in _

_I'm sick of wishing you were near _

_You've gone your way, you've made it clear _

_Why do I feel you everywhere? _

_Why do I feel this everywhere? _

_I can't have anything I want _

_They say I'm just too young _

_But it's not my fault _

_I'll find my own way home if I gotta _

_I'll make it all alone if I gotta _

_Don't wanna spend my time _

_Watching the world go by _

_I think I'd rather die _

_And I dont got a plan _

_Don't wanna justify _

_To stay where I stand _

_Something I won't deny _

_I can't have anything I want _

_They say I'm just too young _

_But it's not my fault _

_I'll find my own way home if I gotta _

_I'll make it all alone if I gotta _

_I can't have anything I want _

_They say I'm just too young _

_But it's not my fault _

_I'll find my own way home if I gotta _

_I'll make it all alone _

_24 hours _

_24 hours _

_24 hours _

_24 hours _

_24 hours"_

After finishing her song she looked at her dad to see his opinion.

"Honey you never cease to amaze me." Stuart said in amazement

"Thanks dad. Now can you please leave so I can work on my song?" Jude asked as she smiled up at her dad.

"If that's what you really what" Stuart said feigned a hurt expression

"Yes that's what I really want" Jude answered as she chuckled

"See you later honey" Stuart said as he left the room.

"Bye" Jude answered as she continued to play the guitar and quickly took her notebook and started writing.

**Sorry this was late. I had some problems with the website. Hope you like it. And please review!**


	6. Can't get her out of my head

Quick Summary of Last Chapter: Jude and Tommy finally talk and Tommy tells Jude that Sadie will be performing at The Vinyl Palace. The two obviously have chemistry together but can they see it? Later at the Harrison Residence Jude's father Stuart wonders if Jude is becoming distant because of Sadie winning the contest. Jude finally admits that she is a little envious of Sadie for winning the contest. Stuart tells her some advice and Jude sings her new song to her dad immediately impressing him and making her feel better.

**Here's another chapter! I wanted to post this yesterday since I wrote two chapters yesterday but decided to go all wonky on me so I could only post one. Enjoy this chapter. I'll post more soon (yeah I know I have no life).**

_**Can't get her out of my head...**_

Meanwhile at G-Major Tommy was talking to his friend Kwest about Jude.

"It's just that I can't stop thinking about her man." Tommy admitted to Kwest

"Man you are seriously falling for this girl. You want my advice? Stay away." Kwest suggested to Tommy who immediately turns around and faces Kwest.

"What do you mean man? That's the last thing I'd want to do." Tommy replied in shock at Kwests sugestion.

"She's what Tommy? Fifteen? I wouldn't blame you if you want to hit that after a few years but for now I say just either stay away or push those feelings aside. And c'mon Tommy she's your artist sister that's not gonna turn out good especially since that Sadie chick is obsessed with you." Kwest answered.

Tommy sighs clearly unsure of what to do. While Jude seems to be thinking the same as she lies down on her bed.

"Ok how about I like you a lot Tommy. A whole lot." Jude practiced "No what am I thinking this is the guy that my sister has been in loved with since forever why would I want to tell him that."

_Maybe because he's gorgeous and seems to dislike Sadie's music as much you do_ Jude thought

"Aaaaarg" Jude yelled furiously as she threw her pillow at the wall.

A few minutes later someone knocks at her door. Jude calmed down and quickly opened the door showing her mom who looks very concerned.

"Honey are you okay I thought I heard screaming" Jude's mom, Victoria, wondered anxiously

"It's nothing mom. Just some homework I can't figure out." Jude answered

"Oh well I was just worried honey. You can go get changed cause were getting ready to go to your sisters performance at the Vinyl Palace." Victoria suggested to Jude who merely nodded as she closed the door and left. Half an hour later Jude comes out of the room wearing a green tank top, a denim jacket, ripped jeans and black converse shoes. She goes downstairs to meet her parents inside the car and they quickly drive to Sadie's Performance.

In the meantime Sadie was getting ready for the performance when someone knocked on the door.

"Come in" Sadie called out

Tommy comes in and Sadie smiles widely.

"Hey Tommy. So what do you think?" Sadie asks as she turns around obviously showing him her outfit.

"Of what" Tommy asks looking confused.

"Of my outfit?" Sadie answered

"Yeah it's nice" Tommy answered clearly not caring.

"So what are you doing here?" Sadie asks Tommy

"I'm your producer. It's my job to be here. " Tommy simply answered.

"So do you want to know what song I'm performing?" Sadie asks

"Aren't you performing Stop?" Tommy replied clearly surprised by her decision.

"No I changed my mind. I'm performing a new song it's called Is This Love"

"I can't wait for that. I'll meet you outside." Tommy turns to leave but Sadie calls out his name.

"Yeah?" Tommy asks as he turns around to face her. Sadie runs up to him and places her lips unto his. Tommy returns the kiss but a few seconds later pushes Sadie away.

"What was that for?" Sadie asks surprised

"I don't know why I did that. Look Sadie I'm not gonna lead you on I like you but not like you like me."Tommy answered still in shock

"You kissed me back Tommy" Sadie retorted.

"I know. It was a mistake Sadie. I honestly know why I did that." Tommy declared _Of course you know why you did that you wanted to forget about her sister so you kiss her_. Tommy thought

"Yeah okay. I get it. But can we still be friends?" Sadie asks

"Yeah friends. C'mon I think the crowd is getting antsy." Tommy replied as the two headed over to the stage.

_A few minutes earlier.._

Jude and her parents had arrived on The Vinyl Palace. Her parents were in the front waiting excitedly for Sadie while she was headed over to Sadie's dressing room to wish her luck. She quickly found the room and opened the door. A small gasp escaped from her lips as she saw Sadie and Tommy kissing. She closes the door quietly and heads back to her parents.

_I guess I should've expected it. I mean she is Sexy Sadie_ Jude thought sadly as she heads over to her parents.

_Back to the present..._

"And for our nest performance here's Sadie Harrison the first Instant Star" the announcer introduced as Sadie went up the stage. The crowd starts cheer and Victoria and Stuart calls out her name. Jude appears miserable but covers it up by cheering and screaming loudly. Sadie smiles at the crowd and starts to sing.

_Stay with me tonight_

_Ill fill you deep inside_

_And Ill give you something want a need for_

_Just say youll be with me_

_For eternity_

_Baby tell me how you feel_

_I just need to know_

Tommy comes up to Jude.

_Is this love?_

"Hey. I'm glad you could come." Tommy greeted

_Is it joy, is it pain, sunshine or is it rain_

"Yeah me too." Jude answered shortly

_Is this love?_

"Are you okay?" Tommy asks as he notices that she's not enjoying herself

_Is it joy, is it pain _

"I'm fine. Look I saw you kiss my sister." Jude answered softly

_Is this love _

"You saw that? That was a mistake. Sadie's cool but I don't like her like that.I'm not ready for a relationship yet." Tommy confessed

_Give to me your soul_

"So you guys are just friends?" Jude asks hesitantly

_And to lose your self control _

" Yeah. Like I hope we are too." Tommy suggested

_And I take you, somewhere that you've never been_

"Yeah. We can be friends" Jude smiled slightly at him and then starts to yell out loud. "Go Sadie"

Sadie smiles at Jude and continues singing.

_Play your feelings bare_

_And tell me that you care_

_Baby tell me what you need_

_I just need to know_

_Is this love_

_Is it joy, is it pain, sunshine or is it rain_

_Is this love_

_Is it joy, is it pain_

_Is this love_

_Touch me, hold me_

_Tell me your feelings, then believe_

_Is this love_

_Is it joy, is it pain, sunshine or is it rain_

_Is this love_

_Is it joy, is it pain, sunshine or is it rain_

_Is this love_

_Is this love_

_Is it joy, is it pain, sunshine or is it rain_

_Is this love_

_Is it joy, is it pain, sunshine or is it rain_

_Is this love_

_Know were together, hold me forever_

_Ill show you the key to my heart_

_Is this love_

_Know were together, hold me forever_

_Baby, lets make a start_

_Is this love_

**The song is Is This Love by The Spice Girls (I have no idea why I chose this song.I don't even like the Spice Girls.) Enjoy!**


	7. An opportunity snatched under you

Quick Summary of last Chapter: Tommy talks to Kwest (Qwest?) about Jude and Kwest gives Tommy some advice. Meanwhile in Jude's room she gets frustrated about her new found feelings for Tommy but eventually calms down and gets ready to see her sister's performance in the Vinyl Palace. In the meantime Sadie was getting ready for her performance when Tommy decided to check up on her a few minutes later he decides to leave but not until Sadie plants an unexpected kiss on Tommy. Tommy quickly regrets his decision for kissing her back and they decide to be just friends. But sadly Jude saw the two kiss when she decides to wish Sadie good luck. She's disappointed but tries to hide it. She eventually tells Tommy what she saw but Tommy just told her that Sadie and he were friends and nothing more.

**Wow this is a really long summary. Just wanted to say that you guys rock! I come home from 2 1/2 days of camping and people are reviewing the story. This is only Part One of Chapter 2 and I am sorry I couldn't post the whole chapter but I have loads of homework to catch up on since I missed 3 days of school. If I have time I'll post the rest!**

_**An opportunity snatched under you...**_

**Part 1 of Chapter 2**

A few days after the Vinyl Palace performance things were a bit awkward around Sadie and Tommy but things started to get back to normal. Tommy would yell at Sadie for not hitting a note properly or forgetting the lyrics and Sadie would yell back and they would argue all day long. Jude was trying hard to avoid Tommy because even though they are now officially "friends" her feelings for him were more than that, much more than that. But avoiding Tommy right now seems hopeless because she was waiting for her Sadie to finish her new single. And unfortunately Tommy had to be Sadie's producer.i I can't believe she had to drag me here too./iJude thought angrily as she watched Sadie singing on the mic.

"Ok were done." Tommy said as he pushed the button on the intercom so Sadie could hear him. Sadie nodded and Jude quickly stood up ready to leave. She was almost out the door when E.J suddenly came in.

"Sorry Jude you can't go yet. I have some important news people" E.J. announced Tommy, Sadie, and Jude gathered around E.J. eager to hear the news.

"Sadie you will be on the cover of Solid Magazine." E.J. revealed the news.

After hearing the news Sadie turned to Jude and started screaming.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Sadie let out and ear piercing scream

Jude quickly covered her ears as Sadie started jumping around and screaming.

"The cover of Solid Magazine? Oh my god can you believe it?" Sadie asks Tommy.

"Congrats Sadie." Tommy smiled

A few seconds later Sadie finally stopped screaming. Jude places her

hands back down and stared at Tommy wide-eyed.

"Is it over?" Jude asks quietly

"Yeah girl. It's over." Tommy chuckled at seeing Jude's expression.

Jude let out a sigh of relief.

"So can we go now?" Jude asked

"Sorry Jude one last thing. Sadie you have to be here tomorrow morning for the photo shoot." E.J. told Sadie

"But we have school in the morning." Jude stated

"We can excuse Sadie on that." E.J answered

"Yeah great for Sadie but I need a ride to school." Jude declared.

"Well we can excuse you too. Unless of course you want to go to school?" E.J. asked.

"No,no,no. Being excused is good." Jude answered quickly

"I thought so. Remember be early." E.J. reminded them before she turned around and left.

"Well I guess we better leave too." Sadie told Tommy as she and Jude heads to the door. Tommy merely nods at Sadie and gives Jude a small smile. The two girls leave the building leaving Tommy alone in the studio.

Half an hour later Jude and Sadie open their front door to hear their parent's loud and angry voices echoing from their bedroom. Jude sighs and dumps all her things on the floor as Sadie does the same. The two quickly goes to the kitchen and grabs a snack. Jude grabs a bag of chips while Sadie takes a yogurt and a spoon. They take their food and sit on the couch as their parent's voices get's louder and louder.

"You always do this Stuart! You are favouring Jude over Sadie!" Victoria's angry voice rang out.

"Oh you do the same Victoria. You always take Sadie out on shopping trips and you leave Jude at home. How do you think Jude feels?" Stuart yelled back.

Sadie and Jude quietly eat their food as they try to tune out their parent's voices.

"Why do they always do this?" Jude asks Sadie quietly

"I was hoping you could tell me." Sadie said softly

The two sighed and continued eating their food as their parent's voice got louder and louder.

_The next day..._

Sadie and Jude came out running outside the house. They quickly enter Sadie's car and drives off. They stopped outside G-Major and ran inside as fast as they could.

"We are so late. I can't believe this Jude. This is Solid Magazine they could change their mind about me being in the cover if I'm late" Sadie said angrily

"Don't blame this on me Sadie. I woke you up" Jude snapped back.

The two sees E.J. pass them and quickly runs up to her.

"Your late luckily I managed to convince the photographers to give you another chance. Just follow me and don't talk." E.J. told them

They follow E.J outside where they saw photographers, Tommy, and Georgia waiting for them.

"They're here" E.J. told Georgia

"Sadie come here." E.J. instructed as Sadie comes up to her. Sadie and E.J. goes inside the building and E.J. hands her a red tank top and a pink skirt.

"Change into that and when youre finished go outside to the photographers." E.J. instructed. Sadie nods her head and heads to find somewhere to change into.

_20 min later..._

Sadie comes out wearing the outfit and her hair in curls. She passes by Tommy (who is standing beside Jude) and gives him a slow wink. She goes up to the photographer and introduces herself.

"Hey I'm Sadie Harrison" Sadie introduced.

"Ahh the new cover girl" the photographer said "My name is Pierre I will be your photographer for today." He offers his hand and Sadie quickly shakes it. Sadie goes in front of the camera as she starts to do some poses and Pierre starts to take some pictures. Meanwhile Tommy and Jude were watching Sadie as she was now pouting and winking at the camera.

"Wow she's actually good at this" Tommy praised.

"Yeah. Sadie was born to be in front of the camera" Jude replied feeling a tinge of jealousy as she sees Tommy staring at her sister.

Suddenly Pierre's phone rings and he excused himself to answer it. A minute later he comes back and the sets and cameras were being put back . E.J. quickly runs up to him.

"Whoa, whoa, wait a minute where do you guys think your going?" E.J. asked

"Sorry but the boss called Eden Taylor's in the new cover." Pierre answered.

Sadie looks shocked and E.J. looks like she's going to throw her phone at Pierre.

"Look you can't just leave like that" E.J. said

"Sorry but we don't follow your orders. Whatever the boss wants he gets it and he does not want Sadie on this cover" Pierre declared as he and the rest of the people gather all of their things and drive off one by one.

**Thanks again for reading! More will be coming soon (not sure when though).**


	8. A hidden talent

Quick Summary of the last chapter: Things finally went back to normal after the kiss between Sadie and Tommy but Jude feels more than friendship for Tommy and it's hard for her to hide her feelings when she sees Tommy every week. While she tries to be "friends" with Tommy Sadie gets a huge opportunity to be in front of the cover of Solid Magazine. But her chances are taken away when they find out that the cover is going to Eden Taylor an Instant Star finalist. And of course things are already hard enough when the girl's parents are constantly fighting.

**Thanks for the reviews. Since most of you, ok all of you wanted Tommy to hear Jude sing here is the chapter. Next chapter will come soon (I think). Please review you guys it's what keeps me going.**

**_A hidden talent..._**  
**Part 2 of Chapter 2**

Georgia, E.J., Jude, Tommy and Sadie were all sitting around the table discussing what just happened. Georgia was in deep thought, E.J. looks furious, Tommy is once again busy staring at Jude while Jude was busy trying ignoring him, and of course Sadie was whining and complaining to everyone.

"I cannot believe this. How did she get the cover? I deserved to be in the cover!" Sadie angrily yelled

Jude turns to Sadie, "Sadie calm down. Let Georgia and E.J. think ok. Your not gonna help by whining and acting like a baby."

Sadie glares at Jude and continues to ramble. Tommy stares at her and decides he's had enough.

"You know what Sadie Jude is right. You know why you didn't get the cover?" Tommy asks Sadie. Sadie stares at him in silence.

After a few seconds of silence Tommy answers the question himself.

"It's because of this. You are acting like a five year old when you are eighteen. Act your age and be more mature then maybe you'll actually stop pissing people off." Tommy answers angrily

Sadie stares at him for a few minutes and sighs. She turns to Georgia and E.J.

"So any ideas?"

"Yeah. You and Jude will go to school while the rest of us figure this out." Georgia answered

"But..."

"No buts. You can't afford to miss anymore school."

"Fine "  
Sadie and Jude gets up from their seats and leaves to go to school. After a few minutes of quiet Georgia speaks up.

"Now E.J. I need you to call the head of the magazine and ask them why Sadie was replaced with Eden Taylor and do whatever you think is best to get her back on the cover. Tommy you go and finish mixing Sadie's single." Georgia ordered

Tommy and E.J. nodded and headed to do their assigned jobs. Two hours later E.J. goes inside the studio and sees Tommy listening to Sadie's new single. She quickly turns it off and goes up to Tommy.

"Hey. I was listening to that. It's not done yet E.J."

"Well this is more important."

"What is it?"

"You know Darius Mills?"

"How could I forget?"

"Well he is the head of Solid Magazine."

"A magazine? I didn't know that Darius rolled like that now."

"Well he does and he specifically ordered Sadie out of the cover. Now he is having a party tomorrow and I need you to be there and convince him to put Sadie on the cover." E.J. ordered

"You know Darius and I aren't exactly buds E.J."

"Exactly. Maybe this isn't about Sadie but about you Tommy."

Tommy sighs, "Ok what time is the party?"

"Four o'clock. Call Sadie and tell her about this."

"I will" E.J. leaves and Tommy starts the music again and starts frowning as he hears the music.

_Harrison Residence_

"Sadie get the phone" Jude yells out

"Why don't you get it?" Sadie yells back

"Your right beside it" Jude shouts

"Fine." Sadie reaches for the phone.

"Hello? Tommy?" Sadie asks as she answers it.

"Yeah? A party? Where? At Darius Mills house? Yes definitely. But I gotta ask my mom. I'll call you back." Sadie replies excitedly.

Sadie stands up and heads for the kitchen and sees her mom,

"Mom?" Sadie approaches her

"Yes honey?"

"There's this party at Darius Mill's house can I go?"

"A party? I don't know honey. Isn't he that hip hop guy?"

"It's totally business. I swear."

"Ok but on one condition you have to bring your sister."

"But why? She's always around."

"She's your sister honey. And you know how much your dad and I have been fighting a lot. And we're sorry for that we just need to work things out. And it would better if we do it without you girls."

"Ok mom I get it." Sadie answers quietly. She goes to the living room to get the phone so she could call Tommy. She turns around and sees her mom shaking obviously crying.

"It's gonna be fine" Sadie whispers

_The next day-Afternoon_

Sadie comes out of the house first wearing a black tank top and her shortest skirt. Jude was wearing a red tank top and black pants. Tommy was waiting for them outside in his blue viper.

"Gees how long do you change?" Tommy asks the two obviously very impatient

"Were girls Tommy" Sadie simply answered as Jude and her gets in the car.

"Yeah sure." Tommy says sarcastically as he puts on his sunglasses and drives off.

The three entered the party and out of the three of them Jude looked the most out of place. Tommy turns to talk to them as he sees Darius looking at them.

"There's Darius now you guys. I'm gonna go and talk to him. Sadie go and get to know the people. I'll be right back" Tommy tells them before he heads over to Darius and they both go inside the house/mansion.

"Well I guess I should go mingle." Sadie says to Jude as she heads over and talks to people.

Jude looks around and finds a bench to sit down on. A woman with dark skin and curly black hair sits down.

"Hey" the woman said

"Hi." Jude replied back

"I'm Portia. Have I seen you before?" the woman asked

"No," Jude shakes her head, "But you might know my sister Sadie, she's the new Instant Star."

"Shame" Portia replied

"Why?" Jude asks curiously

"You seem different from all the people in this party."

"Gees thanks."

Portia laughs, "That's a good thing. A lot of people in this business are a bit fake if you ask me. You seem real."

"Yeah well my sister's the celebrity not me."

"Do you sing?"

"Huh? Yeah I guess"

"Call me sometimes. I might set you up with a label." Portia hands Jude a business card. Jude stares at the card for a small amount of time then finally takes it. Portia smiles slightly at her and walks away. Jude looks down and reads the card and it says,

Portia Mills  
776-589-2471

_Portia Mills? She's related to Darius?_ Jude thought as she stares one last time at Portia's retreating form.

_Meanwhile inside the house..._

Darius and Tommy were inside the living room getting ready to talk.

"So Tommy what are you doing here?" Darius asks as he and Tommy took a seat

"You know why I'm here D, I want Sadie on that cover." Tommy replies

"And I don't. Guess who wins?"

"If this is about us do not put Sadie in between"

"What you did Tommy? I admit I haven't forgotten or forgiven you for that but it's not that. Have you met your Instant Star? She can't sing, her songs they were worse that Frozen"

"Frozen was my mistake. Do not take this out on Sadie"

"Your right Frozen was your mistake but it's not about that T. It's that your artist did not deserve winning this contest. Even you know this."

Tommy was silent as he looks at Darius. Tommy knows that Darius was right he just didn't want to admit it to himself.

_At the party _  
After talking to Portia, Jude decided to look for Sadie. She turned to get up and notices Sadie laughing and drinking as she was talking to people. She quickly heads over and drags Sadie aside.

"What are you doing?" Jude asks quietly while everyone around her turns to hear the conversation.

"What does it look like?" Sadie snapped angrily.

"You're drinking Sadie? You're under aged. Do you know how mad mom and dad are going to get once they hear about this?"

"Who says they're gonna know?"

"I do. Sadie everyone around here is waiting for you to make a mistake so they can criticize you about it. They are waiting for you to fall."

"You know what I think. I think you're jealous. I actually have talent while you're in the corner with your guitar playing some sucky songs that you wrote. I'm actually going somewhere with my life Jude. What about you? You know why mom and dad fight all the time? They fight because of you, because you are a disappointment to them." Sadie told Jude heatedly while the corner of Jude's eyes was filled with tears.

"So that's what you really think? I guess now you show your true colours Sadie." Jude said quietly as she leaves and heads to go inside the house. Sadie was left standing there as everyone stares at her. She takes a sip of her drink and says drunkenly, "Great Party"

Jude quickly runs inside the mansion/house and finds a seat to sit in. Unknown to her Tommy and Darius were just a few rooms behind her. She takes a seat and notices a guitar on the corner. A sudden urge to sing a song she takes the guitar and strums a few chords. After strumming a few chords she looked for paper and pen and found them. A sudden inspiration hit her and she started writing down a song. A few minutes later she looks over the song and starts to strum the guitar and sings the song.

_I feel chained, chained down  
You shoved me to the ground  
I can't run, I can't shout  
Just let me out _

You seem so heartless, this couldn't mean less  
Gonna push it in your face  
I'm only human  
And I've got something to say

Chorus  
Let me rise, let me fall  
Let me breathe  
I wanna lose control, I'm not afraid to lose it all  
Let me break, let me crawl  
Cause I'll get back up again if you let me fall

If I burn down in this fire  
Well, I got myself to blame  
I can't stop or give it up  
I need to feel the pain

Can you hear me?  
Don't come near me  
You'll just get in my way  
I'm only human  
And there's nothing you can say

Chorus  
Let me rise, let me fall  
Let me breathe  
I wanna lose control, I'm not afraid to lose it all  
Let me break, let me crawl  
Cause I will get up again if you let me fall

Say you know who I am  
And what I'm about  
Then you'll understand that I feel alone  
I live my own life

Chorus  
Let me rise, let me fall  
Let me breathe  
I wanna lose control, I'm not afraid to lose it all  
Let me break, let me crawl  
Cause I will get up again if you let me fall

Yeah, yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
If you let me fall  
If you let me  
If you let me fall  
If you let me fall

I will get up again if you let me fall  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah  
If you let me fall  
If you let me fall  
Let me fall"

A few doors behind her Tommy and Darius were still talking.

"Look D just listen" Tommy says as he hands Darius a cd "It's Sadie's new single"

Darius takes the cd and plays it on his stereo. Sadie's voice starts to fill the room.

_Bad girl drunk by six  
Kissing someone else's lips  
Smoked too many cigarettes today  
I'm not happy when I act this way _

Bad girl drunk by six  
Kissing some kind stranger's lips  
Smoked too many cigarettes today  
I'm not happy, I'm not happy

Darius quickly stops the song as he hears another voice singing.

_Let me rise, let me fall  
Let me breathe  
I wanna lose control, I'm not afraid to lose it all  
Let me break, let me crawl  
Cause I will get up again if you let me fall _

"Wait who is that singing cause I'm sure that's not your Instant Star" Darius asks as his voice filled with wonder as to who was singing.

"Who knows but whoever she is she has an amazing voice" Tommy answers in awe.

Darius quickly stands up and leaves the room as he heads over to follow the voice. Tommy hurriedly follows him. They stop in a room and Darius quickly notices Jude who was holding a guitar and was still strumming and humming.

"Who are you?" Darius asks. Jude quickly turns her head and sees Darius. She quickly puts the guitar back and stands up.

"I am so sorry. I didn't mean to touch anything." Jude apologized guiltily

"You were singing?" Darius asks curiously

"Yeah." Jude answers quietly.

Tommy runs to Darius not noticing Jude was there.

"D did you catch her" Tommy asks

"Yes she is standing right in front of us"

Tommy quickly turns his head and sees Jude. His eyes widen as he stares at Jude.

"Jude? You were the one singing?" Tommy asks in shock.

"Who wait hold up. Jude? You know her?" Darius asks Tommy

"Yeah she's Sadie's sister?"

"Sadie? Your wannabe pop star?"

"Yeah" Tommy answers still speechless

"Um…what are you guys doing here?" Jude asks still confused about what was going on.

"We heard you sing. Did you write that song?" Darius asks Jude

"Yeah."

"Come on" Darius asks Tommy and Jude as he walks back from where he and Tommy were talking.

"What's going on?" Jude asks Tommy

"I don't know. You didn't tell me you could sing" Tommy whispers to Jude as they follow Darius

"You didn't ask." Jude answered

Darius stops in front of the room and asks Jude to come inside. Tommy grabs Jude hands and asks Darius "Wait what are you doing?"

Darius chuckles as he notices Tommy being protective of Jude, "Don't worry Tommy nothings gonna happen. She's your artist sister I need to talk to her about the cover"

Tommy let's go of Jude's hand as Jude and Darius enter the room and he was left outside waiting.

_A few minutes later…_

Darius and Jude came out of the room. Darius looked please while looked partly happy and partly sad. Tommy stood up and faced them.

"So what's going on?" Tommy asks quickly clearly impatient

"Congrats T your artist has the cover." Darius replies

"Sadie? She has the cover? What convinced you to do that?" Tommy asks

"Jude here managed to convince me" Darius answers

Tommy turns and looks at Jude, "What did you do?"

"I just agreed to do something Tommy. No big." Jude answers quietly.

"What did you do?" Tommy asks louder than before.

"Relax T I'm her manager now." Darius answers for Jude

"Manager? For what?" Tommy asks

"You've heard the girl sing. She has to have an album and with me as her manager she could be number one."

Tommy stares at Jude, he nods at Darius and he and Jude starts to leave.

"We need to settle a few more things Jude so I'll see you in G-Major" Darius tells Jude

"G-major?" Tommy asks Jude

"That's were recording the album" Darius says as he leaves and goes back outside.

Jude and Tommy walked side by side and not one word was explained. After a few minutes of silence Tommy stops walking and speaks up.

"Why did you agree to this Jude? I know Darius, and him being your manager is not a good idea." Tommy asks Jude a bit loudly

"It was the only way to get him to put Sadie on that cover" Jude answers

"I know you were trying to help but you know your sister and you know she won't like this. Your going to record your album and she is too. If one of you hits number one and the other one doesn't then what would happen?" Tommy declared to Jude

"I know but here's the thing I'm not going to record my album until Sadie finishes and puts her out" Jude stated

"Jude you know that's never gonna happen. Darius sees a number one artist and he'll do whatever it takes to get one."

"You think I like this? That I want my sister to hate me? I don't Tommy I love her but this is my dream, it's always been my dream ever since I've learned to pick up a guitar I knew that I wanted to touch people with my music. Then what happens? My sister starts living my dream. She gets to sing to people and she gets to do what I've always wanted . Do you know how many times I've dreamed of singing in The Vinyl Palace and how much it hurts to see my sister standing on that stage instead. It hurts Tommy, it hurts and I'm sorry for being selfish I am." Jude yells as tears were flowing down her cheeks. Tommy steps forward and hugs her and lets her cry on his shoulder.

"It's gonna be fine. We'll work things out. We'll find someway to tell your sister." Tommy whispers soothingly to Jude. A few minutes of crying and hugging the two come out of the house and finds Sadie outside the house vomiting. She sees Jude and Tommy and walks towards them. She turns to Jude and whisper, "I'm sorry for what I said. You didn't deserve that"

"It's fine" Jude replies smiling slightly

"Can we go home now?"

"Yeah. Just don't throw up in the car." Tommy says as Jude and Sadie enter the car first.

"Too late!" Jude yells inside, "Eeew Sadie"

Tommy groans and enters the car, "Someone's gonna have to pay for this."

They drive off while the radio was playing an unfamiliar song.

"Gees it stinks in here"

**K here it is. Tell me what you think. Oh the song Sadie sings is Bad Girl by The Spice Girls (someone please give me another cheesy pop to use) and Let Me Fall is obviously not mine.**


	9. Sibling Rivalry

Quick summary of the last part of chapter 2: E.J. and Georgia tries to figure out the Solid Magazine fiasco while Sadie of course complains. Georgia finally tells Sadie and Jude to go back to school while they try to fix things. After the two leave E.J. gets to work and immediately finds out that Darius Mills (hip-hop mogul) was running the magazine.E.J. goes to Tommy to help Sadie get back the cover, Tommy was reluctant because of his relationship with Darius. E.J. quickly pointed out that that may have been the reason while Sadie didn't get the cover. The next day Sadie, Tommy, and Jude attends Darius party where things didn't end up as expected. Darius will not listen to Tommy, Sadie gets drunk and says some mean things to Jude but on the brightside Jude meets a potential new friend (and it doesn't hurt she's Darius little sister), Tommy just heard her sing (and he was speechless),Darius is her manager, and she's putting out an album. But how will Sadie react to this news?

**Whew. I tired myself out just writing that summary. Anyways you guys were awesome reviewers so here's a brand new chapter. **

_**Sibling Rivalry...**_

_**Part One of Chapter 8**_

A week after the party Jude tried her best to avoid her sister. Sadly that didn't work out so well seeing that they do live in the same house. Jude hasn't come around to telling Sadie about Darius or G-major and neither has Tommy. Sadie was oblivious to the fact that her sister was avoiding her, she was just happy that she wasn't around so much. And the fact that Jude is at school and she was in a recording studio with Little Tommy Q as her producer couldn't have made her more happier.

"Do it again." Tommy instructed to Sadie

Sadie groans, "Again? Look it was great the last time."

"Your not the producer here Sadie. You're the singer so just sing. I'll tell you when it's good" Tommy answered looking annoyed

"Fine" Sadie answered as she takes a deep breath and starts to sing.

"_I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,_

_So tell me what you want, what you really really want,_

_I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really _

_really really wanna zigazig ha. _

_If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends,_

_Make it last forever friendship never ends,_

_If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give,_

_Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is."_

Tommy listens to the song and rolls his eyes as he focuses on the lyrics. _If you wanna be my lover you gotta get with my friends? What kind of crap is this ? _Tommy thought to himself. While Sadie was singing Georgia comes in the door and calls Tommy to come cover.

"What is it?" Tommy asks Georgia

"This" Georgia answers as she hands Tommy a newspaper with the headline, **Sadie Harrison: A no hit wonder...**

Tommy looks towards Sadie's direction and sees she was busy singing. He quietly reads the article aloud,

**Sadie Harrison: A No Hit Wonder**

"**Lately the First ever Instant Star winner Sadie Harrison has not proven to the public that she deserves her title. Her first single Stop has not made the charts and some critics say her sound is too cheesy and bubble gum pop. Her second and third single Is This Love and Bad Girls was not an improvement. And most critics say that her latest single apparently titled Wannabe is the worst of them all. Containing the lyrics _"If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends"_some parents say that it is a bad example to set on younger children. Her vocals are nothing to be impressed with. But what bothers most music lovers is that her songs are not that great to relate to. We asked a few people around to tell us what they think of her songs and a 14 year old from Vancouver B.C. told us _"Her songs aren't bad but a lot of singers these days write their own songs so they're easy to relate to. Her songs are really cheesy and poppy and honestly it's nothing special"_. So does Sadie Harrison really deserve this opportunity to be handed to her while many talented singers out their have to work for theirs? This writer doesn't thinks so. My advice for the girl? Write your own songs or just quit singing."**

After Tommy read the article he quickly looked over to see if Sadie was still singing and his eyes widened as he saw her quickly heading over to them. He quickly hid the article in the garbage can beside him.

"Hey Georgia. What's up?" Sadie asks smiling happily

"Nothing. You two should get back to work." Georgia smiled faintly to Sadie before she leaves.

"So what's going?" Sadie asks Tommy after Georgia leaves.

"Nothing why?" Tommy answered quickly…a little too quickly

"Because you are acting mega-strange. C'mon tell me what's going on?" Sadie pleaded

"It's nothing just you know what's next after your single"

"Oh ok. I should go home. See ya later." Sadie said goodbye to Tommy not thinking twice about Tommy lying to her. Tommy sighs afer she leaves and walks to Georgia's office to discuss what to do.

_Harrison Residence..._

Sadie opens the front door and she sees Jude sitting on the couch frowning as she was reading a newspaper. She goes over to the couch and grabs the paper. Jude's eyes widen and tries to take the article back.

"Sadie no…you do not want to read that." Jude warned

"C'mon you seem so interested. Let's see" Sadie turns the article and starts reading. Her eyes widen and she passes the article back to Jude.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Sadie asks Jude loudly

"Because I didn't read it until now. Look Sadie it's not true. You make good music." Jude tries to convince Sadie but she wouldn't hear any of it as Sadie runs up to her room and closes the door.

"Sadie" Jude calls out. She sighs and heads to the couch. The door opens up and Stuart and Victoria steps in holding grocery bags. Jude heads over and helps them.

"Jude where's Sadie?" Victoria asks Jude as she looks around the room.

"She's in her room."

"Why what's wrong?"

"This." Jude answers her mom as she hands over the article. Her mom quickly reads the article and passes it to Stuart.

"Oh Sadie. Maybe I should go talk to her." Stuart suggested

"No. I think it should be woman to woman" Victoria said as she heads up to her room.

"What's wrong with you honey?" Stuart asks Jude

"Nothing"

"Honey. I know you c'mon"

"Ok something happened during the party we went to last week"

"Something happened? Honey did you two do anything...?

"Eeeew gross no dad. It's just that Darius Mills well you know we came over there to convince him that Sadie deserves to be in the cover right? Stuart nods his head to the question, "Well he kind of hear me sing and well now he's my manager. And I'm recording ab album"

"An album? Darius Mills as your manager? Honey why didn't you tell us this?" Stuart asks in shock

"Cause you know Sadie she'd freak if she found out that I got a record deal too."

"Honey I'm happy for you okay? And Sadie loved you and she'll be happy that you got a record deal too. And c'mon Darius Mill's as your manager ? Now that is big." Stuart assures Jude not knowing that Sadie was coming down the stairs and heard what he said.

"A record deal?" a voice asked them. The two turns around and sees Sadie coming down the stairs. Her eyes and nose were red from crying. And her was

all over the place. She stared at Stuart and glared at Jude.

"A freakin record deal?" Sadie yells, "Why don't you just take everything I own huh? Jude. And at the party I felt sorry for what I said to you you were inside schoomozing Darius and sucking up to him so you can have what I have.That's pathetic."

"Sadie that's enough" Stuart scolded loudly

"Your taking her side Dad? I can't believe this," She turns her head to Jude, "I hate you. I wish that I never had a sister" Sadie yelled at Jude as she runs back up again and slams the door to her room.

Tears were forming at the corner of Jude's eyes as she played Sadie's angry voice over and over again inside her head. Stuart turned to her, "Honey you know she doesn't mean that. It's just Sadie. She's just mad that's all"

"Dad Sadie's been mad at me before but she never told me she hated me." Jude said quietly

"It's gonna be ok honey, it's gonna be ok" Stuart said as he wrapped his arms around his daughter and comforted her.

**Sorry if it's too short you guys. My eyes got all blurry after writing this. The second part will be posted soon.Oh and the song is Wannabe by The SpiceGirls thanks to ****X3BellaX3** **for suggesting the song.**


	10. Sibling Rivalry 2

_**Sibling Rivalry...**_

**Part 2 of Chapter 8**

_The Next Day_

Jude and Sadie barely said two words to each other. Although Jude tried to apologize a few times Sadie didn't want to hear any of it so she quickly ignored her or pretended that Jude wasn't there. After a few hours inside her room Sadie got an idea and quickly called Tommy.

"Tommy its Sadie." Sadie said over the phone

"Look Sadie I didn't mean to not tell you about the article it's just that I didn't want you to feel like whatever this guy said was true."

"I get it Tommy. So I have an idea how to fix this"

"You do?"

"Yeah. That writer guy said that it'd be better if I wrote a song by myself. So I was thinking that we could go to my family's ranch house and write a song together"

"A ranch house? Why can't we write it in the studio?"

"I just need to get away."

"Ok. I'll pick you up at 2:00"

"Kay"

Sadie hangs up the phone and a small smile forms on her face. After all what girl wouldn't want to be alone in a farm house with Little Tommy Q? She hurriedly went downstairs and checked if Jude was home. After a few minutes she realizes that Jude isn't at home she quickly went to see her mom and dad. She found her mom first in the kitchen cooking.

"Mom about the article..."

"Honey you know what that writer said wasn't true..." Victoria said but Sadie interrupted her before she could finish speaking.

"It's not that mom. Tommy and I decided to go to the ranch house and work on a song together."

"I don't know honey. You and Tommy alone in the ranch house?"

"Mom, nothings gonna happen. We're gonna work on an awesome song and then we leave."

"Ok honey I trust you. I'll go tell your dad about it. When is he coming?"

"At two o'clock. Oh and mom can you do me one last favor?"

"What is it honey?

"Don't tell Jude I'm here. Things aren't really great between us right now."

Victoria sighs clearly disagreeing to the decision but she eventually nods her head, "Sure honey just don't hate your sister okay? You guys love each other. Remember that"

Sadie nods and goes up to her room to get ready to go to the ranch. Meanwhile Jude was in the park with the wind blowing in her hair as she was swinging on the swings. Jamie soon joins her as he sits down in another swing.

"So Jude how's it going? I haven't seen you in awhile." Jamie tells Jude

"I know. Jamie I am so sorry I haven't been hanging out with you and Kat for awhile it's just a lot of crazy things has happened." Jude apologizes to Jamie.

"Tell me about it" Jamie suggested to Jude who sighed and began a long winded explanation about Darius, the party, the label, and Sadie.

"Things between Sadie and I have just gone downhill. We used to be close Jamie I mean not hang out in public close but we used to do performances for our parents and we loved doing those. It's like we went separate ways."

"Wow Jude and I thought my life sucked. Look I can't exactly give you good advice here but all I can say is do what you do best when your life sucks."

"And what's that?" Jude asks Jamie. Jamie smiles mysteriously and answers, "Write a song about it"

Jude smiles softly at Jamie and he smiles back as they continue swinging on the swings. In the meantime Tommy and Sadie had arrived to the ranch house. Sadie went in first then Tommy.

"Gees I guess I forgot how musty and dirty this place used to be. I never liked it Jude was always the one forcing the family to go back here" Sadie tells Tommy

"Actually I kind of like it. Reminds me a lot of my grandfather's ranch" Tommy tells her smiling.

They walk over to the mantel where there were ribbons and trophies on top of it.

"Are these yours?" Tommy asks

"Yeah they're all mine" Sadie answers boastfully

Tommy sees a picture of Sadie and Jude (who was holding a microphone) on the mantel.

"You and Jude?"

"Yeah we used to do performances for our parents when we were little. We don't really do that now"

"So you wanna try and work on that song?"

"Let's looks around for a bit" Sadie suggests as she goes outside.

Tommy follows her and grabs his guitar as they go outside. They take a seat outside and Tommy strums his guitar and starts humming.

"Sadie start singing"

"But I don't have any thing to sing"

"Ok. Grab a paper and just write anything. We can put a melody to it"

"Kay"

Sadie quickly goes inside and comes back out with a paper and pen. She sits back down and starts writing. A few minutes later she finishes and gives it to Tommy.

"This isn't bad. Here let me change a few things" Tommy takes the pen from her and starts crossing out a few words and changing the lyrics, "Here, what do you think?"

Sadie takes the paper and reads it over.

"I like it. Can you play it?"

"Sure" Tommy starts to strum the guitar and Sadie sings the song.

_"You are driving me out of my mind _

_'Cause you take me everywhere but out at night _

_What more do you need for me to get with you _

_I didn't see this coming _

_Why don't you start me up? _

_There's no more messin' around _

_(Come on and light me up) _

_This could be the start of something _

_Why don't you party-up _

_Time for you to come on down _

_I dream about it in my sleep _

_You seem to like me better when I creep _

_This time I won't lose _

_You roll me, you use me, you love me and then _

_You wrap me up and reel me in and use me again _

_You love me, you hate me, you say it's the end _

_I know you're gonna do it again and again... _

_I didn't see this coming _

_Why don't you start me up? _

_There's no more messin' around _

_(Come on and light me up) _

_This could be the start of something _

_Why don't you party-up _

_Time for you to come on down _

_I didn't see this coming _

_Why don't you start me up? _

_There's no more messin' around _

_(Come on and light me up) _

_This could be the start of something _

_Why don't you party-up _

_Time for you to come on down"_

"It's good but we need to work on the beat. It's not exactly a big improvement but it's getting there" Tommy tells Sadie as he starts playing the guitar and Sadie starts singing again.

_Meanwhile in the Harrison Residence..._

Jude finished her conversation with Jamie and she went to the living room to start working on a song. She hears crying upstairs so she goes upstairs and opens the door to her parent's room. She sees her mom crying and drinking a bottle of beer. She closes the door quietly leaving her mom to herself. She goes back downstairs and goes to the kitchen and she sees her dad sitting on a chair.

"Dad what's going on?" Jude asks quietly

Her dad turns around surprised to hear Jude's voice.

"Nothing honey why are you asking?"

"Because mom is crying and you look like someone died"

"Your mom and I...were not doing so well honey. We've had a lot of differences." Stuart explains to Jude

"But you guys are gonna work things out right? Your not gonna get a divorce or anything" Jude tells her dad quietly. Stuart doesn't answer her and looks away. Jude runs outside the house and sees Jamie outside.

"Jude what's wrong?" Jamie asks as he sees that she was crying.

"I need you to take me somewhere." Jude tells Jamie

"I'd take you anywhere. Where do you want to go?" Jamie asks her

"The ranch house." Jude tells him.

The two quickly enters Jamie's car **(authors note: let's say that his car is better than the one in the show) **and they drive off to the ranch house. An hour later they arrive there and Jude steps off the car.

"Thank you so much Jamie"

"Are you sure you want me to leave?" Jamie asks her

"I just really want to be alone right now. I'm thinking of writing that song"

"Ok. Call me if you need a ride home" Jamie tells her. Jude smiles softly and kisses him on the cheek.

"You're a great friend Jamie" Jude whispers quietly to his ear.

Jamie drives off and Jude enters the ranch house unknown to her that Sadie and Tommy were there too. She goes outside and she sees Sadie singing and Tommy playing the guitar. Jude is surprised and she was about to run inside the house but Tommy caught sight of her.

"Jude what are you doing here?" Tommy approaches and smiles at her.

"I didn't think you guys were here. I'm sorry I'm going to leave" She turns to leave but Tommy grabs her arm, "No stay"

"Tommy, Sadie and I we aren't getting along right now. She found out about Darius"

"She did? Maybe it's time you guys talk" Tommy suggested

"I don't know."

"She's right there. You might as well talk to her." Tommy looks at Sadie and Jude follows his gaze. She sees Sadie glaring at her.

"I'll meet you two inside" Tommy goes inside

"What? Don't leave." Jude calls out but Tommy already went inside leaving the two sisters alone outside. Jude sighs and carefully approaches Sadie.

"Where's Tommy?" Sadie asks angrily at Jude

"He's inside. Apparently he wanted us to work out our problems" Jude answers

"Problems? The problem is you Jude. Why did you come here huh?"

"I didn't know you were here Sadie. I cam here because I wanted to be alone"

"Whatever Jude"

"Look I know your not gonna listen to me but I'll just say it. You can hate me all you want Sadie I guess I deserve it but the thing is were sisters and no matter how much we fight and yell in the end were still sisters. I know you think I said yes to the record deal because I just wanted to one-up you but that's not true. I love singing and it's not fair to call me selfish and pathetic because honestly you've been selfish to. I have been there for you ever since you won this contest and not once have you said thank you Music was everything to me Sadie and you knew that at least I thought you did. I would've thought that at least you cared enough about what I felt. Sadie this wasn't because I wanted what you have, it's just that I've been waiting for this opportunity since ever and maybe I should have told you about it early on. And I guess were I'm going with this is I'm Sorry. Deeply and genuinely sorry." Jude apologized sincerely.

Sadie was speechless at her sister's confession it took about a minute for her to say something.

"I didn't know you felt that way Jude. I guess I'm sorry to." Sadie told Jude who slightly smiled, "Come on let's go inside. I'm sure Tommy is waiting"

The two goes inside the house and sees Tommy strumming his guitar and humming softly. He sees the two enter the house and he smiles and puts his guitar down as he notices that they're getting along again.

"Hey looks like you guys seem to get along fine." Tommy greets them

"Yeah we worked things out" Sadie answers," I need to go to the bathroom"

Sadie leaves leaving Tommy and Jude alone together. She grabs a pen and paper and starts writing. Tommy leans down, "What are you doing?"

"Writing" Jude answers as her hand was writing furiously. A few minutes later she finishes, she reads it over and smiles contently. Tommy takes the paper and reads the song. He looks surprised at the song.

"Wow...you wrote this in fifteen minutes?" Tommy asks

"It was in my head for awhile" Jude answers modestly

"Do you want to sing it?" Tommy suggests

"Sure" Jude answers. She takes the guitar from him and starts strumming the guitar then she starts singing.

"_Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming_

_Cannot cease for the fear of silent nights_

_Oh how I long for the deep sleep dreaming_

_The goddess of imaginary light_

_In my field of paper flowers_

_And candy clouds of lullaby_

_I lie inside myself for hours_

_And watch my purple sky fly over me_

_I linger in the doorway_

_Of alarm clock screaming_

_Monsters calling my name_

_Let me stay_

_Where the wind will whisper to me_

_Where the raindrops_

_As they're falling tell a story_

_If you need to leave the world you live in_

_Lay your head down and stay a while_

_Though you may not remember dreaming_

_Something waits for you to breathe again_

_In my field of paper flowers_

_And candy clouds of lullaby_

_I lie inside myself for hours_

_And watch my purple sky fly over me"_

While Jude was singing Tommy adoringly gazes at her. After Jude finishes the song Tommy was leaning in to kiss her but Sadie soon came in interrupting the moment.

"Hey Jude do you wanna hear my song?" Sadie asks excitedly

Jude smiles and answers, "Sure"

Tommy takes the guitar while Sadie sings but Tommy was focused on Jude. She caught him staring and she gives him a small smile. He stares at her for a few seconds with his intense blue eyes then returns her smile with one of his own.

**Wow probably the longest chapter I ever wrote. So what do you guys think? Oh and the song Sadie sang was Party Up by Hilary Duff. And Jude's song was Imaginary (Origin) by Evanescence. Plz review. Oh any suggestions for the next chapter? All I know is Shay will be in it (not sure if he's going to be dating Jude though). **


	11. Here comes SHAY

Quick summary of the last chapter: A writer writes an article about Sadie that isn't exactly pleasing. Sadie finds out and reacts badly blaming Jude for not telling her. She soon finds out about Darius and what happened at the party and she is not happy. She yells at Jude and soon tells her that she hates her. Jude feels guilty and is comforted by her dad. The next day Sadie ignores Jude and suggests to Tommy that they could go to their ranch house to work on a song. The two soon leave, Sadie of course didn't tell Jude. Meanwhile Jude was in the park talking to Jamie about her problems. Jamie tells her to write a song about it and she quickly goes home. Inside the house she realizes that her parent's marriage might be ending and she decided that she needs to be alone, not knowing that Sadie and Tommy are in the ranch house she goes there to clear her thoughts. But she soon sees Tommy and Sadie and she almost leaves until Tommy tells her to stay. He convinces here to work things out with Sadie. After a long talk Sadie and Jude finally work things out and Jude wrote sing a new song to Tommy who almost kisses her but is soon interrupted by Sadie. While Sadie was singing her song Tommy and Jude continue to stare at each other.

**Yeah I know the summary is way long. I'll try to make it shorter or maybe I'll just stop writing them (not sure yet). I planned to update yesterday but changed my mind. Here's the new chapter have fun reading.**

**_Here comes S to the H to the A to the Y..._**

**Chapter 9**

Jude and Sadie seem to have a closer bond than before after the huge fight. Though Sadie wasn't exactly happy about Jude getting a record label but she kept that to herself thinking that Jude will never make it as an artist too long. It was Jude's first week in G-Major as an artist. She hasn't recorded any songs yet but that doesn't mean she hasn't written any. There were tons of songs in her notebook that she wrote mostly about Tommy. She still doesn't know who her producer is but that's why she was here early today Darius was about to tell her who her producer is going to be.

"So I've decided that the person producing Jude's album is Tommy" Darius announced. Jude glanced at Tommy who was standing beside Darius. He quickly smiles at her and she smiles back. Sadie who was sitting beside her quickly stood up, "But Tommy's mine. I mean my producer"

"We know that Sadie but Darius asked Tommy if he wanted to and he said yes." Georgia explained to her. Sadie glanced at Tommy for a second then she sat back down.

"Now Tommy won't be producing Jude's album until Sadie's album is out so I've decided to let Tommy produce Shay's" Darius declared

Tommy turns his head to face Darius; he looks shock and turns to Georgia to hear an explanation.

"Now Tommy will only be producing one track and it will be collaboration with Sadie." Georgia explained.

Sadie squealed as she hears the news," Shay? As in S to the H to the A to the Y is coming here? To record a track with me?"

"Yeah that Shay. Now the only thing we have to deal with is the song." Darius tells Georgia

"The song is done I had a few of my best writers and yours to write the song and they came up with this." Georgia hands Darius a sheet of paper which he quickly looks over. He nods his head as he reads over the lyrics. Georgia hands another copy to Tommy and Sadie. While this was happening Jude raises her hand and asks, "Um...what am I suppose to do?"

Darius stares at her and answers, "You will be in G-Major twenty four seven Jude even if your not recording any songs. I need you to write kick ass songs that will be put on your album. And if you have a question don't raise your hands this isn't school"

Jude nods and takes a look at the song Sadie and Shay will be singing. She takes one look and winces as she reads the lyrics. Tommy notices and gives her a big grin as if to tell her that he feels the same way about the song. Sadie notices the two exchange smiles so she quickly tries to focus their attention somewhere else as she blurts out, "He is when coming?"

Everyone around her stares at her looking confused at what she said. Sadie blushes as she realizes what she just said.

"I mean when is he coming?" Sadie asks again.

"Tomorrow" Darius answered

"Tomorrow? C'mon Jude lets go" Sadie says as she grabs Jude's arm and drags her outside.

"Go where?" Jude asks confused

"Shopping duh...You're seriously not thinking of wearing that when we meet Shay tomorrow right?"

"What's wrong with my clothes?" Jude exclaimed as she looks down at what she was wearing.

"C'mon you're in all black. I mean your tank top is black even your jacket is black. Your skirt is like a really dark blue and your knee-leggings are way dark too. And so are your boots. Don't you want to make a good impression?" Sadie tells Jude

"No. Sadie I like what I'm wearing it's his problem if he likes it or not" Jude declared to her sister.

Sadie rolls her eyes, "Yeah whatever dress whatever you like. But you're still going to go shopping with me. I read once in this magazine that he loves pink so everything I buy is going to be pink."

Jude sighs and follows Sadie to her car as they drive off to the mall.

_The following day..._

Everyone at G-Major was busy preparing for Shay's arrival. A new couch arrived in the building and a few people were busy finding a place to put it. Fresh flowers arrived and so did new wardrobe. E.J. and Georgia were busy checking Shay's food list and Tommy was busy preparing the beat to Shay and Sadie's song. While everyone did their jobs Sadie and Jude were sitting in the couch just staring at what was happening.

"I can't they are all catering to the whims of some boy diva" Jude exclaimed

"C'mon Jude he's Shay. He's like the biggest rap star around right now of course they're going to cater to him" Sadie replied

"First of all he's not the biggest rap star around Sadie there are tons of rappers that are way better than him. And second of all what are you wearing?" Jude asks as she stares at Sadie's attire which consisted of a pink tank top, a pink miniskirt, a pink sweater, and pink shoes, "It's like a bottle of Pepto-Bismol exploded on you."

"Hahaha very funny Jude. What are you wearing huh?" Sadie asked as she stares at Jude's clothes which was a black t-shirt with the words The Clash written in front, a denim jacket, and ripped jeans, "Do you honestly expect Shay to be impressed with your outfit?"

"No. That's the whole idea"

Sadie simply ignored her. A half an hour later Shay came in with three people following right behind him. He was wearing sunglasses and a silver tag. Sadie immediately stood up while Jude was left sitting there. Tommy and Kwest came out of the studio and Tommy and Shay greeted each other with a handshake.

"Kwest this is Shay. Kwest is my right hand man he'll be working with me on your album."

Kwest and Shay quickly shook hands, "It's gonna be cool working with you man"

"Me and Tommy we came up with some sick beats for you and Sadie..." Kwest wasn't able to finish his sentence because Shay interrupted, "Hold up".

Shay walked towards Sadie's direction. Sadie stood up straight and gave him her brightest smile but he quickly ignored her and faced Jude.

"Hey. I'm Shay and you are?" Shay asked

"Not interested" Jude answered

"We'll see about that." Shay declared

Darius, Tommy, Kwest, and the rest of Shay's posse soon came up to them and Darius introduced Sadie.

"Shay this is Sadie. She's the one your recording with" Darius introduced.

Sadie gave him a big smile and shook his hand.

"Hey Sadie. Are you ready to record our song together?" Shay winked at Sadie who blushes and giggles loudly.

"So Uncle D. Let's record that song" Shay suggested. Darius nodded and they all walk to the studio. Shay glances at Jude and winks at her while Tommy who saw the wink looked at Jude to see her reaction. Tommy sighed in relief as he saw that Jude was ignoring Shay and his flirting.

Sadie and Shay soon enter the vocal booth and Shay was handed the sheet of lyrics. Shay read it over and cried in disbelief, "Are you kidding me? This is pop music Uncle D."

Darius comes in and asks Sadie to leave. She leaves and glances one last time at Shay who ignored at her.

"Look Shay were getting big money for this. Georgia paid a lot for you to collaborate with Sadie. She needs a hit and you might get Tommy to produce your whole album."

"Yeah but c'mon Uncle D I don't do Pop"

"Well you are now. This is just once Shay. Just get it over it."

Shay sighs and Sadie comes back in and the two gets ready to sing their song. The music starts and Sadie's voice starts to fill the room...

_Ooh your love's so good_

_I don't wanna let go_

_And although I should_

_I can't leave you alone (ha, ha)_

_Cause you're so disarming_

_I'm caught up in the midst_

_Of you, and I can not resist, (sing the song) oh_

_Boy if I do_

_The things you want me to_

_The way I used to do_

_Would you love me baby?_

_Holding me, feeling me, would you go and break my heart?_

Shay tells Kwest to stop recording.

"Um...I need time to read over the lyrics. Let's do this later." Shay announced as he leaves the studio. He heads over to the couch and sees Jude playing the guitar.

"What are you doing here?" Shay asks her

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be recording with my sister?" Jude asks him

"Your sister?" Shay says looking surprised

"Yeah my sister. The girl you're singing that song with. Why?"

"Nothing I mean you guys look so different."

"So you didn't answer my question why aren't you recording with my sister?"

"The song, your sister, um...it just doesn't mix."

"Really? Glad to see you have some taste in music"

"You don't like it?" Shay asks her

"No. Pop especially cheesy and bubblegum pop is not my thing. And what did you say about my sister's voice?"

"Nothing. Forget it."

"Tell me."

"Fine it's just her voice it's not exactly star material"

"Look I know Sadie and she is trying her best. She's just new to the singing thing that all."

"Uh-huh. Do you play?" Shay asks her as he glances at the guitar on her hands.

"Yeah"

"Play me something."

"Play you what?"

"A song"

"I don't think so"

"C'mon lets go" Shay takes Jude's hands and drags her inside the studio

"Wait what are you doing?" Jude asks angrily

"Hearing you sing" Shay simply answered

"But…"

"No buts…you're singing"

The two enters the studio and everyone turns their head to see who it was. Darius stares angrily at Shay and was about to yell at him when Shay held his arm up.

"Hold up Uncle D, I'll do the song if Jude here sings for me"

Darius glances at Jude and nods. He brings her into the studio and she takes her guitar and plugs it into the amp. Shay follows her inside.

"What are you doing here?" Jude asks

"Hearing you sing what else?"

"You can hear me sing outside you know"

"I like it here."

"Fine" Tommy nods his heads to tell her that they're ready to hear her song. She nods back and starts playing her guitar after she played the intro she looks over to Shay who looks impressed, she also glances at Tommy who was nodding his head to the beat. Then she opens her mouth to sing…

_Friends are telling me I lost my mind  
When I hooked up with you  
Maybe that's true _

Said that I'll wake up one day  
Asking what did I do  
Maybe that's true too

When I'm with you everything's alright  
All I know is how I feel  
When you're with me /i

_Jude sees Darius and everyone outside the vocal booth smiling and nodding their heads to the beat.  
_

_  
iWaste my time, waste my time  
Not so sure that I'll be yours  
And baby you could be mine  
It's all about hanging out  
Cause you know how to waste my time _

Nothing like an empty day  
With nowhere to be  
You're right there with me

Laughing as the world goes by  
How we let the day  
Moving way too fast

Cause when I'm with you I don't really care  
What they all want me to be  
I just want you beside me

Waste my time, waste my time  
Not so sure that I'll be yours  
And baby you could be mine  
It's all about hanging out  
Cause you know how to waste my time

At the end of the chorus Shay walks over to the other microphone, which surprises Jude. Then he starts rapping…

_Call me Shay on the M-I-C  
When you listenin' to me  
You be listenin' to b bumpin'  
To the rhythm they'll be given  
When we hit em with the beats on the streets  
Don't forget the way we livin', yo_

Jude joins in the song…

_(Waste my time)  
You girl on the other side of the wall  
(Waste my time)  
I like the way you move your body, and if you fall  
(not so sure that I'll be yours)  
I'll be the one that's gonna catch you before you hit the ground  
(Baby you could be mine)  
I'm feeling your sound _

Jude gives Shay a small smile which her returns, she starts singing again while Shay raps in the background.

_It's all about (yeah girl, it's all about)  
Hanging out (you know, we hanging out)  
Cause you know how to waste my time_

_Waste my time (wasting my time)  
Waste my time (yeah, yeah)  
Not so sure that I'll be yours  
But baby you could be mine (you could be mine)  
It's all about (yeah girl, it's all about)  
Hanging out (we hanging out)  
Cause you know how to waste my time (wasting my time)  
Mmm, you know how to waste my time_

At the end of the song Shay and Jude took one last glance at each other until they heard clapping on the other side. They both turned their heads and saw everyone clapping even Sadie. Darius came in the booth and he gave Jude a small hug, "Congrats Jude that's going to be on your album"

"What?" Jude asks surprised

"Yeah it was perfect Jude especially when that was the first take." Darius complimented

"But…it's really going to be on my album?" Jude asks in disbelief

"Yeah. I have to say Jude I knew I chose the right artist. Now get out of here cause now it's your sisters time to record" Darius instructed as Jude left the booth and Sadie went inside. Shay and Sadie stands in front of the microphone and Tommy gives them a thumbs up and starts playing the beat. Sadie starts to sing…

_Give me your love_

_Give me your love _

_Give me your love_

_Give me your love_

_Give me your love_

_Give me your love_

_Give me your love_

_Give me your love_

_Boy your love's so good  
I don't wanna let go  
And although I know I should  
I can't leave you alone  
'Cause you're so disarming  
I'm caught up in the midst of you  
And I can not resist  
And oh..  
_

_Boy I can do  
The things you want me to  
The way I used to do  
Could you love me, baby  
Hold me, feeling now  
Go and break my heart_

_Heartbreaker, you got the best of me  
But I just keep on coming back incessantly  
Oh why, did you have to run your game on me  
I should have known right from the start  
You'd go and break my heart_

_Give me your love_

_Give me your love_

_Give me your love_

_Give me your love_

_Give me your love_

_Give me your love_

_Give me your love_

_Give me your love_

_It's a shame to be so euphoric and weak  
When you smile at me  
And you tell me the things that you know  
Understatement to relinquish my love to you  
But I can not resist at all_

_Boy I can do  
The things you want me to  
The way I used to do  
Could you love me, baby  
Hold me, feeling now  
Go and break my heart_

_Heartbreaker, you got the best of me  
But I just keep on coming back incessantly  
Oh why, did you have to run your game on me  
I should have known right from the start  
You'd go and break my heart _

The beat changes a little bit and Shay starts rapping…

_She wanna shop with Shay, play box with Shay  
She wanna pillow fight in the middle of the night  
She wanna drive my Benz with 5 of her friends  
She wanna creep past the block spyin' the game  
She wanna roll with Shay, chase the skeeos away  
She wanna fight with lame chicks, blow my day  
She wanna inspect the rest, kick me to the curb  
If she find a strand of hair longer than hers  
She want love in the jacuzzi, rub up in the movies  
to the old crib, keys to the newbie  
She wanna answer the phone, tattoo her arm  
That's when I gotta send her back to her moms  
She call me "Heartbreaker"  
When we apart, it makes her  
Wanna get a piece of paper, scribble "I hate ya"  
But she know she love Shay because  
She love everything Shay say, Shay does  
And uh..._

The beat turns back into the old one and Sadie starts singing again…

_Heartbreaker, you got the best of me  
But I just keep on coming back incessantly  
Oh why, did you have to run your game on me  
I should have known right from the start  
You'd go and break my heart_

_Heartbreaker, you got the best of me  
But I just keep on coming back incessantly  
Oh why, did you have to run your game on me  
I should have known right from the start  
You'd go and break my heart_

_Heartbreaker, you got the best of me  
But I just keep on coming back incessantly  
Oh why, did you have to run your game on me  
I should have known right from the start  
You'd go and break my heart_

_Heartbreaker, you got the best of me  
But I just keep on coming back incessantly  
Oh why, did you have to run your game on me  
I should have known right from the start  
You'd go and break my heart_

_Give me your love_

_Give me your love_

_Give me your love_

Shay looks up and sees Jude smiling at him. He winks at her and gives her a small smile back.

_Give me your love_

**So what'd you guys think? I decided to let Shay like Jude but don't worry Jommy will happen you just need to be patient is all. The song Sadie and Shay sang is Heartbreaker by Mariah Carey and in the rapping part the word Shay is suppose to be Jay (as in Jay-Z the guy who really rapped the song) I just changed the lyrics a little bit. And Waste My Time does not belong to me either. Hope nobody is offended by me making fun of the song Hearbreaker a little bit. Sorry to the people who wanted Shay to not date Jude but I promise Jommy will come soon. Thanks for the reviews.**


	12. The Kiss

Quick Summary of the last chapter: Jude finally finds out who her new producer is and it's Tommy. Sadie isn't too happy about it but her mood quickly changes as she soon finds out that hot rap star SHAY is coming to do a duet with her. The next day G-Major was busy preparing for Shay's arrival and Jude wasn't too happy about how they act around him. Sadie was all dressed up and waiting to impress Shay but in the end Jude's personality and her voice captured his attention. But the real question is will they last? And what about Tommy?

**I am so sorry for not updating. I got a bit obsessed with making banners and I had no clue what to do for the next chapter. Luckily my inspiration is back. Thanks to the reviewers! Here's another chapter for you guys.**

_**The Kiss**_

**Chapter 10**

Shay and Jude were sitting on the couch happily talking when Sadie came in and sat beside them. The two stared at her as if to tell her to leave but unfortunately she didn't get the message and she stayed. Shay and Jude sighed and ignored her. This has been going on ever since Shay and Jude started to hang out more. Everywhere they go Sadie seems to be there too. Jude was annoyed by it and Shay was getting angry for Sadie was ruining every chance of the two being alone together. The two started to talk again but Sadie quickly interrupted.

"Shay?" Sadie asks

"What?" Shay turned around angrily

"Darius says that were suppose to go to the studio like right now" Sadie answered

Shay sighs and quickly kisses Jude on the cheek as he heads over to go to the studio, "Ill see ya later shorty"

An hour later Shay comes out of the room unhappy, followed by Sadie who is grinning from ear to ear. Jude walks to Shay and asks him what wrong.

"Nothing. Sadie and I are shooting the video to Heartbreaker tomorrow" Shay replied

"Look I know you're not exactly happy working with my sister but I hear shooting a video is fun" Jude assures him

"Yeah. Sure" Shay answers unconvincingly and starts to walk away

Jude runs up to him, "Hey what's wrong?"

"Nothing. Just drank some bad soy milk that's all"

"Ok. I have to go meet Tommy." Jude stares at him, kisses him on the cheek, and leaves glancing at him one last time.

Sadie comes up to Shay and whispers," So you didn't tell her yet?"

"Tell her about what?" Shay answers

"That we're gonna kiss tomorrow" Sadie says

"Look you're her sister. I don't get why you're happy about it" Shay says loudly

"Hey if you do like my sister then that kiss won't matter to you." Sadie answers

"Believe me it won't cause' Jude is the Harrison I want to kiss. Not a lousy pop star wannabe" Shay retorted angrily before he walks away.

Meanwhile Jude and Tommy were busy listening to her single 'Waste My Time'. Jude was smiling as she hears the song and Tommy was nodding his head.

"This is good Jude. Way better than some of the musicians out right now" Tommy tells her.

Jude blushes at the compliment and looks down," I guess it's not bad. Shay made it better than it was".

"No, it's all you girl. Shay was just background" Tommy touches her face and stares at her.

Jude looks away," What with you and Shay Tommy? Ever since I've started going out with him you two always fight."

"Look I just think it's not a good idea to start going out with him" Tommy answers

Jude stands up," Youre not my dad Tommy. You have no right to tell me who not to date"

"Look Jude I know Shay heck, I was Shay. And their motto is Date Em' and Dump Em'. Shay cannot commit to one person Jude. And I don't want him to break your heart cause in the end I'm gonna have to pick up the pieces and put you back together." Tommy tells her

"Tommy maybe your wrong. Maybe you were like that when you were his age but Shay is different he makes me happy and that's how it's gonna be." Jude

says as she stares at Tommy one last time and leaves the room. Tommy stares at her and sighs. He gets up and chases after her.

"Jude...Jude...Jude wait." Tommy yells as everyone around G-Major stops what they were doing and look to see what was happening. Jude turns around glares at Tommy, "What now Tommy? You here to tell me what I should eat?"

"I'm here to say I'm sorry. Look your right I can't tell you who to date. I'm just protecting you." Tommy explains

"Protecting me?"

"Your like...a little sister to me" Tommy winces knowing that what he said was a lie

"A little sister?" Jude repeats as part of her felt disappointed that this was all she was to Tommy. _Stop it Jude, you have a wonderful boyfriend._

"Yeah a sister. Look just be careful okay?"

"Yeah sure." Jude gives him a hug and when she was about to pull away but Tommy didn't so they stood there hugging for about a minute before Jude says," You know one of us has to pull away?"

"Yeah" Tommy steps away from the hug. Jude kisses him on the cheek and smiles at him before she leaves. Tommy stares at her retreating figure and sighs once again,"What did you get into Quincy", he quietly whispers to himself as he leaves and goes back into the studio.

_The next day..._

It was the day of the video shoot and Shay hasn't told Jude about the "kiss" yet. The two were alone and Shay was getting ready to tell her when the music video director interupted and told him that they were about to shoot. Sadie was already ready in front of the camera and Shay soon arrived.

"Ok were ready to shoot the scene. Sadie stand beside Shay, ok perfect. Ready? K cue the music. Sadie start singing" The music director instructed just as the music turns on and Sadie starts singing.

_"Heartbreaker, you got the best of me_

_But I just keep on coming back incessantly_

_Oh why, did you have to run your game on me_

_I should have known right from the start_

_You'd go and break my heart"_

Sadie walks closer to Shay and then Shay starts rapping...

_"She wanna shop with Shay, play box with Shay_

_She wanna pillow fight in the middle of the night_

_She wanna drive my Benz with 5 of her friends_

_She wanna creep past the block spyin' the game_

_She wanna roll with Shay, chase the skeeos away_

_She wanna fight with lame chicks, blow my day_

_She wanna inspect the rest, kick me to the curb_

_If she find a strand of hair longer than hers_

_She want love in the jacuzzi, rub up in the movies_

_to the old crib, keys to the newbie_

_She wanna answer the phone, tattoo her arm_

_That's when I gotta send her back to her moms_

_She call me "Heartbreaker"_

_When we apart, it makes her_

_Wanna get a piece of paper, scribble "I hate ya"_

_But she know she love Shay because_

_She love everything Shay say, Shay does"_

Sadie starts to lean in but Shay yells, "Cut!"

"Um..I'm suppose to say that" the music director says

"Just wait ok." Shay runs to Jude who starts to walk faster and faster away from him.

"Jude wait" Shay calls after her.

"For what Shay? So I can see you kiss my sister?" Jude says angrily

"Look it's one kiss it won't mean anything"

"Oh spare me. This is Sadie were talking about not me."

"Jude I like you. A lot. And for this to go one I need you to trust me"

"How can I Shay? I've read all about you and how you go through girls like your money. You use them then just forget them. How can I trust you?"

"Jude all those things they said were lies. I hardly know any of those girls they said I dated."

"Shay how will I know that kissing Sadie won't mean anything to you?"

"Because of this.." Shay grabs her and kisses her passionately. He pulls away and Jude seems stunned.

"Your the only girl I'll ever kiss like that Jude. Sadie...well I'll forget her kiss soon enough."

Jude smiles and gives him one last kiss, "Go and shoot the video"

Shay smiles and goes back to the set. They start taping again and Sadie leans in and Shay gives her a quick peck on the lips. Half an hour later they were done shooting.

"Were not done yet you better be back tomorrow for the last scene" The director reminded

Shay gives him a thumbs up and sees Sadie walking up to him. Shay starts to go the other way but Sadie stops him.

"Wait. I just wanted to tell you it was nice that you told Jude the truth. Just don't hurt her okay? Or next time I'm gonna let Tommy kiss you" Sadie warns before she walks away. Shay nods and goes to find Jude.

"Hey what's wrong?" Jude asked

"Your sister is scary but she seems to care about you"

"Yeah well I care about her too just don't tell her that" Jude replies

Shay smiles at her and the two walks side by side outside the building with Shay's arm around Jude and Jude's head on his shoulder.


	13. Liar,Liar

Quick Summary: Jude and Shay are doing well as a couple although Sadie has been stalking the two ever since they started dating. Shay soon finds out that he's going to have to kiss Sadie in their new music video and he hasn't told Jude yet. Meanwhile Tommy was busy discussing the facts on why Jude shouldn't date Shay. Of course Jude wouldn't have any of it and she quickly left the room angrily. Tommy followed her out telling her that he just wanted to protect her. The next day Shay and Sadie starts to shoot their music video yet Shay hasn't told Jude about the kiss. She soon finds out as they were shooting the video, she hurriedly runs off while Shay chased after her. They talk and soon share a long passionate kiss. Shay finishes shooting the video and the two leave the studio happily. But the question is how long will it last?

**Thanks so much for the reviews you guys. Here's the next chapter. I'm sorry if it sucks. I'm feeling sick.**

_**Liar, Liar**_

**Chapter 11**

Shay and Jude have been going out for a couple of weeks now. Almost a two and the two had their ups and downs. Tommy was now producing Shay's whole album which was almost done. Only one song left and the album was ready to come out in stores. The two were in the studio waiting for Darius to give out an announcement. Jude and Shay were sitting in the front with Shay's hands around Jude while Tommy, who was sitting behind them, was glaring at Shay's back intensely. Everyone quieted down when Darius came inside the studio.

"Progress on the album?" Darius asked Tommy who looked up and replied," Almost done D just one more song"

"Good," Darius nodded," I already have that song written for you and who your going to record it with."

"Who is it?" Shay asks

"Eden Taylor"

"Eden Taylor? Never heard of her." Shay commented

"She's an upcoming artist. She was one of the finalists from your Instant Star competition. She's a big thing right now. I thought we should have collaboration before she fades."

"When is she coming?" Tommy asks

"Tomorrow" Darius answered

"Ok are we done yet? Jude and I have some business to get to" Shay asked as he and Jude stood up and heads straight to the door.

"Not yet. Jude still has something to finish in the studio?" Tommy stood up

"What are you talking about man? My girl has been rocking the mic all day" Shay argued

"The new single isn't done yet. I'm her producer I say when it's perfect" Tommy retorted heatedly

"Look Tommy Q Jude has been in the studio for hours now I think it's time she gets a break"

"Look shay shay..." Tommy yelled but before he could finish what he was about to say Jude interrupted their argument.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Shay it's fine. I'll record the new single then we can hang out k?" Jude suggested

Shay nods and glares one last time at Tommy before he leaves. Everyone follows after him leaving Jude and Tommy alone in the studio. Tommy gives Jude the headphones and instructed her to go inside the booth. Jude pushed the headphones away and stared at Tommy angrily.

"Tommy I thought we talked about this." Jude said angrily

"About what?" Tommy replied innocently

"Shay is my boyfriend you're my friend and producer. Why can't you two just get along?"

"Look Jude I'm sorry but Shay and I just don't see eye to eye"

"Well at least try to be civil around each other." Jude sighed as she took the headphones from Tommy and headed to the vocal booth.

"I'll try" Tommy replied i Not exactly gonna be easy since your dating him /i

The following day Shay and Jude were busy talking in the couch when a curly blonde haired girl came in the building. She had on a white top and a pink skirt and high heels. Shay stopped what he was doing to stare at the girl. The girl came up to Shay and gave him a big smile, then she stared at Jude and gave her a smirk.

"So you're the famous Shay. It's nice to finally meet you" Eden held out her hand and Shay took it and kissed it as he gave her one of his famous grins, "That's what they call me. So you're Eden?"

"That's me. Who is this?" Eden asked as she tore her gaze away from Shay and stared at Jude.

"Hi. I'm Jude. Welcome to G-Major" Jude greeted as she held out her hand. Eden just glanced at it and stared right back at Shay," So I guess were doing a song together. Can't wait to record it."

"Me too." Shay answered as Jude stared at him in disbelief. Eden started walking towards the studio leaving Shay and Jude behind her.

"What?" Shay asks as he notices Jude stare.

"You're flirting with her?" Jude asks angrily

"I'm not flirting with her Jude" Shay defended lamely

"Yeah sure and kissing her hand didn't count as flirting" Jude said as she walked past him and towards the studio.

Eden enters the studio first and sees Tommy. She taps him on the shoulder and as he turns she gives him a big grin. Tommy looks at her in confusion until Jude introduces her.

"Tommy this is Eden. Tommy, Eden" Jude introduced the two and Tommy merely smiled at her and went back to work. Eden tapped him again on the shoulder and Tommy turned around in annoyance, "What?"

"Shay and I are supposed to be working on that song like right now" Eden stated.

"Oh yeah the song. Here are the copies," Tommy handed them a copy of the song," Go inside take a few practice runs then tell me when your ready to record."

Eden and went inside the booth first followed by Shay. The two started to practice the song while outside Jude glances worriedly at Shay and Tommy notices it.

"Hey, you okay?" Tommy asks concerned

"I'm good. It's just Shay seems distant lately. And then when he met Eden he just started to flirt with her and stuff. But it's probably nothing" Jude answers

"Jude..." Tommy was interrupted by Shay and Eden telling him that they were ready to record their song. Tommy smiled slightly at Jude and went back to his seat. He counted out from three, two, one and then the Recording light was on and Shay started to rap.

_Let's show the world you're my golden girl, when we shoppin' _

_They see us on the streets, they say, "Son, scooped a hot one" _

_You taste like banana cake, you shaped like the number eight _

_And you my number one candidate _

_I can't lose you, it's like I'm bettin' in Vegas, crucial _

_Sweatin' knowin' these players is wantin' you, Boo _

_I get the chills when you in my sight _

_Feels like it's meant to be right _

_I feel a rush when I kiss you at night, uh _

_Shorty knows she my baby girl and _

_Players haters try hard to get her _

_But she'll be lounging in my cradle tonight, uh-huh _

_Typically I wouldn't say this _

_But you see your love has got me faded _

_No girl ever made me feel like you do, ow "_

After Shay finished rapping Eden started to sing...

_Oh...I'mma be here night after night to _

_Feel your lovin' arms around me, baby _

_Baby, baby, baby, you make it all right _

_No one but you, baby, can make me feel _

_The way you make me, make me, make me feel, whoa... _

_Whoa...oh...oh... _

_Make it last _

_Ooh...ooh...ooh...ooh... _

_Don't our let our love end _

_Oh...don't you let it end _

_Make it last forever and ever _

_Thank God I found you _

_Your touch is wonderful So wonderful _

_Your love is so marvelous _

_Joy, that's what I feel _

_When I'm with you, yeah _

_Nothing, no one (No one, boy) _

_Could compare to what we have (Oh, no, baby) _

_Love, it feels so good _

_I'm so glad you're mine _

_Oh...oh...oh...oh...oh... _

_Make it last forever _

_Ooh...ooh...ooh... _

_Don't let our love end (No, no, no, no, no, no) _

_Make it last forever and ever _

_Thank God I found you _

Eden finished singing and it was back to Shay...

_"What, a thug's dream wife, jeans tight, beautiful skin _

_Matchin' brown Timbs, hot as jalapenos _

_She knows how to hide the ninos _

_The rap Rudolph Valentino _

_And Beef become the black Al Pacino _

_Relax, sweetie, in Benz you could watch the TV _

_Or lay back and pump Mariah's hot CD _

_And I'mma touch you in the wrong places _

_Or we could walk through the park _

_in bubble northfaces, I'm lost in your love _

_Thank God I found you, you my crown jewel _

_I'm sayin', Boo, the type I'd give my last name to _

_At Lovers Lane put the top up _

_When it start to rain in the parkin' lot _

_Then we finish doin' our thing _

_Fog the windows gettin' very sentimental _

_Sippin' Cosmos with the cherry in the middle _

_I keep it honest, word to real, that's my promise _

_Signin' off, truly yours, Nastradamus" _

Then the two started to sing the ending...

_Thank God I found you _

_I was so lost without you _

_My every wish and every dream _

_Somehow became reality _

"Alright that's a cut you guys. It was great," Tommy yelled out, "Now get out of the studio because I have some details I have to work on. Oh and Jude we still have to finish recording that single. Darius is not happy with what you turned in. He wants a new one."

"Today?" Jude cried out

"Today. Meet me here in the afternoon" Tommy says as the three leave the studio.

Jude stopped outside the door and turned to Shay,"Hey I'll see you later." She leaned in the give him a kiss on the lips but he turned his head and she ended up kissing on the cheek. Jude stared at him confused. Shay gave her a small smile and left. Jude stared after him and left.

_The Harrison Residence..._

Jude came home and saw Sadie sitting on the couch watching t.v. She sat beside her and took the remote and turned the channel. Sadie tried to grab the remote but Jude hid it.

"Hey I got the remote first" Sadie yells eventually Jude gave her the remote.

"Sadie can you actually try and act like a sister and give me some advice on Shay?" Jude says

"Fine. What happened?" Sadie sighs and turns to face Jude.

"We met this girl Eden the one he was going to collaborate with. And he kissed her hand and he started to flirt with him a bit" Jude asks worriedly," Should I be worried or is it just shameless flirting."

"Have you and Shay had problems before?"

"Well yeah. Shay tends to you know look at hot girls when they pass by but he's a guy"

"So the question is do you trust him?"

"I do. I mean I think I do. Oh I'm not sure" Jude answers frustratedly

"So do you?"

"Yeah I trust Shay." Jude declared

"Then go and prove to him that you trust him"

"Yeah," Jude headed out the front door then stopped," Wait how do I do that?"

"Tell him how you feel and tell him you trust him"

"Okay"

Jude runs outside and catches the first ride to G-Major. She finally got there and it took her about thirty to forty minutes. Since the bus broke down. She asked a few people around her if they knew where Shay was and mostly everyone said Studio. So Jude runs to the studio and opens the door. And right in front of her...was...Eden and Shay hungrily kissing each other. Jude stood there shocked and stunned. She turned to face Shay who had the same expression on his face. Jude stood there open-mouthed at what she saw. She turned and ran outside as fast as she could. Shay stood up," Jude wait"

Jude simply ignored him and continued running. She ran past Tommy who was about to go inside G-Major. He sees here running and asks," Jude what's wrong?"

Jude just keeps on running until Tommy chases her and grabs her to make her stop running. Tommy faces her and asks," Jude what's wrong?"

Jude stared at him and tearfully explained what she saw in the studio. She fell down to the ground and Tommy crouched down and held her as she cried onto his shoulders. Tommy strokes her face and whispers to her ear," It's gonna be alright Jude. It's gonna be alright"

After what seems like hours of comforting Jude (it was actually just 2 minutes) Tommy led Jude to his car and drove her back home. He dropped her off and Sadie opened the door and was surprised to see Tommy's partly wet shirt and Jude, whose nose and eyes were all red from crying. She says a brief hi to Sadie and heads up to her room. Sadie turns to Tommy and asks, "What happened?"

"Jude caught Shay cheating on her with Eden"

"What?" Sadie asks in surprise.

"Yeah"

"Well let's go then" Sadie says as she joins Tommy outside and heads to his car.

"What go where?" Tommy asks confused

"To kick Shay's ass" Sadie simply answered as she was about to go inside Tommy's car.

"Sadie, Sadie, Sadie. Look I get that you want to help but I think Jude need someone right now. I'll take care of Shay" Tommy says as he leads Sadie back inside the house. Sadie sighs," Fine but you better hurt the guy. Thanks Tommy". Sadie closes the door and Tommy drives back to G-Major.

Tommy walks inside G-Major looking for Shay. He sees him inside the studio and goes inside. He goes inside and Shay turns in surprise.

"What are you doing?" Shay asks

"What am I doing? What were you doing huh? Cheating on Jude?" Tommy yells angrily

"Look it wasn't even likes that..." Shay says as he tries to go outside the door but Tommy stands in front and pushes him away.

"Sure it wasn't" Tommy says.

"Look man I was caught up in the moment. I didn't know she was there." Shay answers

"Well she was. Look man what you did to Jude it's not right"

"Oh Saint Tommy. Please you never wanted us together in the first place."

"Because I knew this kind of thing would happen. Stupid I for thinking that maybe you had changed. I guess I was wrong." Tommy pushes Shay and punches right in the nose," That was for Jude".

Before Shay could punch him back Tommy hits him again and yells," That was for Sadie"

Shay tried to punch Tommy but he missed. Tommy gave Shay one last punch and says," And that was for...well that was just because it felt good"

Tommy leaves the room leaving Shay, his bloody and broken nose alone in the studio.

The next day Sadie had managed to convince Jude to go back to G-Major with her. Jude was met with many glances of pity and sympathy. Jude and Sadie went inside the studio and saw Darius, E.J., Georgia and Tommy there. Jude gave Tommy a soft smile then turned her attention to Darius.

"Is...um is Shay here?" Jude asks

"No. Since Shay's album was finished he has no reason to be in G-Major anymore. He's going on tour. He's leaving on a plane as we speak" Darius answers

"Oh"

"Look Jude what Shay did it was stupid. I'm sorry about that"

"It's not your fault. Look I'm fine" Jude answers,"I even have a new song"

"You do?" Georgia asks. Jude nodded.

"Can we hear it?" E.J. asks.

"Um...sure." Jude says as she heads over to the booth and everyone gets ready to listen. She heads over to the electric piano and waits for Tommy's signal. Tommy gives her thumbs up and she starts playing.

_You said I was your everything,_

_You said I was the one_

**_Shay smiles at her and the two walks side by side outside the building with Shay's arm around Jude and Jude's head on his shoulder._**

_You played me like a radio,_

_You use to love that I had no shame._

**_Jude gives Shay a small smile which he returns, she starts singing again while Shay raps in the background._**

_Pour my pain into words,_

_Hold my hand to the flame._

_Tell me you'll love me like a star_

_Tell me you'll want me wherever you are,_

_Tell me you'll breathe me until your last breath._

_Liar, Liar, oh, Liar, Liar._

**_"You're the only girl I'll ever kiss like that Jude. "_**

_Bit by bit I feel the draft,_

_Just sit back and watch it burn,_

_Hold your eyes up to my veins,_

_Call out, call out my name_

**_"Ill see ya later shorty"_**

_Tell me you'll love me like a star,_

_Tell me you'll want me wherever you are,_

_Tell me you'll breathe me until your last breath._

_Liar, Liar,_

_Oh, Liar, Liar, Liar, Liar, Oh, Liar, Liar_

_Tell me you'll love me like a star,_

_Tell me you'll want me wherever you are,_

_Tell me you'll breathe me until your last breath._

_Liar, Liar,_

_Oh, Liar, Liar, Liar, Liar, Oh, Liar, Liar_

_Liar, Liar._

**_"Jude I like you. A lot." _**

Tommy gives her a thumbs up. Darius mouths the words number one and Georgia, Sadie, and E.J. smile at her. She gives them a small smile back._ Maybe I'll move on. Maybe you weren't really The One. Maybe it's someone else._

Jude sees Tommy smile proudly at her. She mouths Thank You to him and gives him a small smile. He smiles back at her adoringly.

**Thanks for the review. Gonna go to sleep since it's 1:05 in the morning here in Vancouver. The song Thank God I Found You is by Mariah Carey. And Liar, Liar is not mine.**


	14. More Than That

Quick Summary of the last chapter: Shay finds out that he's going to collaborate with an up and coming artist named Eden Taylor. When he meets her Shay continuously flirts with Eden leaving Jude doubtful of their relationship. She talks to Sadie and Sadie tells her to prove to Shay that Jude trusts him. Jude follows her advice and she runs as fast as she could to G-Major. When she goes inside to the studio she sees Shay and Eden kissing. Shocked at what she saw Jude ran out of the room as fast as she could Tommy sees her and comforts her after she tells him about what happened. He brings her home and tells Sadie about what happened. Sadie was ready to hurt Shay but Tommy tells her that it's better to be there for Jude. Tommy goes into the studio and punches Shay 3 times. The next day Jude comes back to G-Major and finds out that Shay has left on tour since his album was done. Jude records a new single and starts to realize that Shay might not have been The One. So the question is who is?

**Thanks for the reviews everyone. Here's another chapter. Sorry if it's late.**

**_Picked Up The Pieces_**  
**Part 1 of Chapter 12**

_Having your boyfriend cheat on you with someone a bad attitude and a horrible voice can definitely lower the self esteem _Jude thought as she scooped up her ice cream from her bowl and ate it. She took another scoop then another scoop until Sadie took the spoon away from her.

"Hey" Jude exclaimed, "Give the spoon back. I'm not done sulking yet"

"Yes you are Jude" Sadie declared," You've been doing this all day. You need to do something more productive with your time like shopping"

"For someone who gets straight A's your not that smart are you Sadie?" Jude answers grumpily

"Jude you are gaining tons of fat just by eating that ice cream"

"I'm sulking. You know because my boyfriend would rather be with some dumb blonde, no offence to you of course, who can't even sing than be with me" Jude replied

"That's it get your butt out of the couch. Cause we are going to the mall" Sadie said as she pulled Jude out of the couch

"But I don't want to" Jude whined

"Well you're gonna have to. Look Jude if Shay ever comes back he's gonna regret ever cheating on you. Cause we are giving you a makeover" Sadie declared. Jude stopped right at her tracks and turned slowly around.

"A makeover?" Jude asks slowly," What makeover?"

"Nothing big. Just you know clothes and maybe a little makeup and hair" Sadie answered

"Where are you getting all the money for this?"

"Don't worry Mom agreed that I could do this and so did Dad. G-Major also gave us extra cash to spend" Sadie answered happily

"Why would they give us money for a makeover?"

"Cause they're trying to make you feel better. With the whole Shay thing. Now come on before they take it back" Sadie said as she pushed Jude out the door

"Fine but nothing pink" Jude grumbled as she walked outside and got inside Sadie's car

The two made it and when they entered the mall they noticed a big lineup. Sadie notices one of her friends Meg so she walked over and asked her what was going.

"Hey Meg! What are you lining up for?" Sadie asks

"You mean you don't know? Sadie you're like their biggest fan I thought you'd be the first one to line up" Meg answered

"Who is it?" Sadie asks excitedly

"Boyz Attack" Meg replied loudly, "They're performing in this charity thing. Apparently their might be a chance they'll get back together. Were lining up for autographs"

"Boyz Attack?" Sadie squealed in delight, "All of the members are here?"

"No. Lil Tommy Q isn't" Meg answers, "Hey maybe you could convince him to sing with the band again. That would be so cool"

"I don't know" Sadie answered uncomfortably

"Why not? Your always bragging how you and Tommy Q are close maybe it's time you prove that."

"Sure I'll ask him. I mean how hard could it be?" Sadie answers as she make her way over back to Jude who was standing waiting for her.

"What was that all about? I heard what you said Sadie and there's a chance Tommy might not do it." Jude says

"C'mon it's his old band. How hard could it be to sing at least one song with them." Sadie answers, "C'mon let's go shop"

"Aren't you gonna line up?"

"I already have autographs. And with all these girls here that means most of the stores are deserted. We have the dressing rooms to ourselves" Sadie answers as she and Jude heads over to the first store.

Sadie hands Jude a pile of clothes, "Here try this on"

"Um...Sadie I think I can shop by myself" Jude says

"Fine get the clothes you want but the hair and the make up is all mine" Sadie says

Jude looked at the clothes in the store and grabbed a couple of jeans, a few denim skirts, a few t-shirts, and tank tops. She went inside the dressing room and changed clothes. Each one was great on her so she decided to get them all. She went to the counter and waited for Sadie who was had tons of clothes in her hands.

"Sadie did you buy the whole store?" Jude asked incredously as she stared at the huge amount of clothes that Sadie was carrying.

"Jude this is a once in a life time opportunity. Take advantage of it" Sadie replies as she brings the clothes over to the cashier who was scanning them and putting them in a bag.

"Whatever Sadie let's just go do the next thing" Jude sighs as Sadie was handing the cashier the money and the two both left carrying shopping bags.

"Ok next stop is hair and makeup. I'm gonna do your hair when we get home so lets get some products." Sadie says as the two heads over to the nearest makeup and accesories store. While Sadie was glancing at all the makeup Jude sat down. Sadie notices and asks her," C'mon Jude"

"You pick it Sadie. But no hair dye you are not dying my hair." Jude says

Sadie gives her a big grin,"Sure Jude no problem."

Two hours later the two opened their front door and dropped all their shopping bags. Jude headed over to the couch and sat down,"I feel like my arm is gonna fall off."

"Stop being a crybaby Jude. Cmon it's time to give you the makeover" Sadie insisted.

"Can't we just re..." Before Jude could finishe her sentence Sadie cuts her off," No resting not until we give you the ultimate makeover. C'mon lets go to the bathroom"

Jude sighs and stands back up and walks slowly upstairs to the bathrom. Sadie grabs all her makeup and hair products and follows Jude to the bathroom.

Sadie grabs a chair and Jude sits down,"Now I know you said no hair dye but I bought one anyway."

"What? Sadie you know I am not going blonde." Jude answers loudly

"Not blonde more like brownish red" Sadie answers she hands Jude the hair dye,"And if you don't like it I bought a red hair dye so you can dye it back the same colour."

Jude sighs,"Ok but if I don't like it you are dying my hair back immediately"

"Yeah sure. " Sadie nods and opens the hair dye and Jude winces as she sees her hair.

Five hours later Jude's hair was completely a different colour. It still had a mix of red in it but it was more brownish. Jude stared at herself in the mirror _Wow I look really different. Is that really me?_

"So do you like it?" Sadie asks escitedly

"Are you kidding me I love it." Jude answers happily.

"Good now time for the makeup" Sadie says as she grabs an eyeshadow and starts applying it to Jude's eyelids.

An hour later Jude smiled at herself in the mirror. She looked the same yet completely different. She was wearing a tiny bit of dark eyeshadow and eyeliner. She also was wearing lip gloss which made her lips shine. Overall her look looked natural. It wasn't so over the top and that's why she loved it.

"Sadie thank you" Jude says to Sadie who just smiled at her.

"No problem. C'mon lets go"

"Go where?"

"G-major duh."

"What? Why?"

"Don't you remember I'm going to ask Tommy to sing a song with Boyz Attack"

"And why am I coming?"

"Cause I need help if he says no."

"Sadie..."

"Jude...please"

Jude sighs,"Fine but just hurry it up ok"

The two head over to the car and they drive off to G-Major. They entered and soon found Tommy in the studio. He sees the two and he glances at Jude anf gives her a small comforting smile,"Hey. How are you doing?"

Jude smiles back and answers,"Good."

"That's good. You look good. I like your hair," Tommy complimented

"Thanks" Jude says

"Tommy I need to ask you something." Sadie interrupts

Tommy took his eyes away from Jude and faced Sadie,"Yeah what is it?"

"You know that Boyz Attack is in town right? And they're gonna sing in this big charity thing. And it wouldn't be fair that they're gonna have one missing person in the band." Sadie hints

"Where is this going Sadie?" Tommy asks who was looking annoyed.

"I'm asking you if you can do a song with Boyz Attack again. It's just one song"

"No. I am not gonna do a song with the band. I left that behind."

"But..."

"No buts Sadie they're just gonna have to perform without me."

Sadie looks angry but was silent when Darius entered the room.

"I'm afraid I have some bad news Jude" Darius announces

"What is it?" Jude asks anxiously

"Since Sadie's album is halfway done we have decided to get people hyped up about your album. So you are going to sing to raise money for the annual music charity."

"How is that bad?" Jude asks confused

"Your doing a duet with Eden Taylor." Darius answers sorrowfully

"Eden? You mean the girl who kissed my ex-boyfriend" Jude asks angrily

"I am sorry Jude that was the only way we could get you to sing on the event. It's a big event it's gonna get you a lot of publicity. Just one song."

"But why Eden?" Jude asks

"I know this might come as a surprise but her album is doing pretty well and she has a lot of fans. Some predict she's the next big thing. But we know that's not true Jude. Your the next big thing."

"Fine one song just one song" Jude answers

"Done" Darius smiles and leaves the room. Jude says goodbye to Tommy and follows Sadie out.

**K so more will chapters soon. Thanks for the reviews.**


	15. More than That 2

Quick Summary of the last chapter: Sulking from the breakup of her first ever boyfriend Shay Jude decides to spend all her time eating ice cream but Sadie has other plans when she decides the two should get a shopping spree and a makeover courtesy of G-Major's and their parents money of course. Jude hesitates but soon agrees. The two drives to the mall and are surprised to discover that there is a huge line up for autographs. Sadie asks her friend Meg and she tells her about Boyz Attack being back together again. Sadie obviously excited that her favorite band might get back together promises Meg that she will get Tommy to sing with the band. Sadie and Jude decides to go to the stores since most of the girls were lining up for the signing. After the shopping spree the two come home and Sadie gives Jude a new look and a new hair colour which Jude loved. They soon decide to go to G-Major where Sadie asks Tommy about Boyz Attack. Tommy quickly says No and Jude finds out that she'll be singing a song with the girl who was the reason for Shay and her to breakup.

**Guys here's the next part of Chapter 12. Hope you like it. Updates will come but not as early as the previous chapters. Loads of Homework and projects to finish. School comes first then after that I can have my free time (that's you guys). Enjoy!!**

**_More than That_**  
**Part 2 of Chapter 12**

Jude and Sadie were sitting on the couch discussing the previous events of the day.

"Can you believe he said no? I mean why would Tommy say no? All he had to do was sing was song." Sadie complains

"Sadie he left for a reason okay?" Jude answers

"How bout you? Are you okay? About the Eden thing?" Sadie asks sympathetically

"Oh yeah I'm good. I'd love to sing with a cradle robbing, boyfriend stealer." Jude sarcastically said.

"Whoa calm down Jude. It's one song. Hey you know what this is perfect. How about you tell Tommy that you won't sing a song with Eden unless he sings a song with Boyz Attack?" Sadie grinned at her 'oh so brilliant idea' but Jude frowned.

"Sadie that is the dumbest thing you've said all day." Jude replied unhappily

"But come on Jude, I hate to admit it but you and Tommy are closer that him and I. If anyone can convince him you can." Sadie pleaded

"Sadie look I'd do it if I didn't have any problems with my situation already. Your just gonna have to do it on your own. Cause apparently I have a meeting with Eden tomorrow about the song" Jude replies

"Fine. Good luck make sure you don't kill her or anything" Sadie says as she heads over to her room.

"Yeah that's gonna be a challenge" Jude whispers under her breath as she follows Sadie upstairs and goes to her room.

_The Next Day..._

Jude enters the meeting room and sees Eden sitting in one of the chairs. She sighs and sits down in one of the chairs. She crosses her arm and stares at Eden who stares back and smirks.

"Hey Jude" Eden says smiling

"Hey" Jude replied still not breaking eye contact as she continues to glare at Eden.

Georgia enters the room and sits down. Georgia smiles and says," Now girls you are here because we just wanted to clear a few things between the two of you. I know that there is some tension between you two and I want you guys to remember that tension cannot be seen during the performance.

"Sure just on one condition," Jude grins widely," Eden apologises before the performance."

Eden replies angrily," Sure I'll apologize when you get yourself a brain. Oh wait that's never gonna happen."

"Brains aren't everything you know. In fact in your case they're nothing" Jude snapped back.

"Ooooh I'm so scared. What are you gonna do dye my hair to death?" Eden taunted"You know Eden why dont you just..." But before Jude could finished her sentence Georgia interrupted," Girls, calm down. Now Jude this is your first performance in front of an audience. These people will judge you they have no idea who you are and you want to leave an impression so that they will want to buy your album. And Eden you are older than Jude and you are acting ten years younger than you should be acting. You are nineteen years old and Jude is only fifteen she does not know any better. You should. Now you guys will be singing a song here it is.The performance is tomorrow so that's gonna give you guys time to memorize the words."

Georgia handed the two a sheet of paper containing the music and the lyrics. Jude asked," Can't I just write a song?"

"I'm sorry Jude but this single will be on Eden's album so we need you to kind of just go along with it."

"Eden's album? What about mine? The people are gonna think I'm pop, I'm not." Jude replied

"Eden's label is a big part of this charity. They can stop you from performing. Just try it ok?" Georgia suggested while Jude sighed and read over the lyrics.

"You can go now guys." Georgia said as she gets up from her sit. Jude follows her and gives Eden one last glare before she leaves the room.

_Meanwhile..._

Meanwhile Sadie was busy convincing Tommy of singing a song with Boyz Attack. Sadie was sitting down on the couch while Tommy was completely ignoring her.

"Come on Tommy one song. I already told my friend that you would sing and I'm pretty sure she already told everyone else. What do you want me to do? Tell them that I lied? I'll completely humiliate myself." Sadie begged

"I want you to stop badgering me. And you know what you should've done? You should've never made a promise that you can't keep" Tommy replied angrily as he gets up and walks away.

Sadie runs after him," Tommy its one song. It doesn't mean you guys are getting back together. It just means one song."

"No" Tommy loudly said

Sadie replies angrily "You know what Tommy you are such a hypocrite. You tell Jude that she should put her feelings aside for Eden and suck it up. And she does. And now here you are telling me that you can't even do that? At least Jude has a valid reason for hating Eden but the only reason you have is that you guys decided that music wasn't your number one priority anymore. That friendship didn't matter. If Jude could suck it up and sing with the girl who broke her and Shay up why can't you sing one song with the guys you used to best friends with?"

Tommy was speechless at what Sadie said. Sadie walked away angrily leaving Tommy with his thoughts. After a few minutes of thinking it over Tommy sits back down and takes out his cell phone. He takes a look at a phonebook and dials a number. The phone starts ringing and a man's voice greets," Hello?"

"Yeah hey it's me." Tommy greeted back.

_The next day..._

Jude was sitting on the stage when she sees Tommy busily talking with none other than Chaz one of the Boyz Attack members. Tommy stops talking to him and walks over to her.

"Hey girl. Are you nervous?" Tommy asks

"Yeah. I see your talking to one of the member of Boyz Attack. What was that all about?" Jude asks

"Well your sister got through to me and I decided to sing one song with the band. But only one." Tommy explained

"Really? That's great. Sadie's gonna be thrilled. Now if only my problems can be that easily solved." Jude says sadly

Tommy looks her in the eye," Your gonna do great. Forget Shay, forget Eden just remember the crowd, the music, remember that feeling you get when your on stage. The exhilaration, the happiness, that feeling. Remember that and you'll do fine. "

Jude gazes at his brilliant blue eyes and smiles," Well who knew you could actually give pretty good advice Tommy Q."

Tommy smiles back," I guess I'm just full of surprises." He leans towards her and kisses her on the cheek. He smiles and walks away. Jude is shocked and speechless and touches the spot where he kissed her. She smiles and gets back up and starts practicing.

As Jude rehearses Tommy sees Chaz and walks up to him,"Hey."

"Hey, I saw with the girl. Is she your girlfriend?" Chas asks

"Who? Jude? No man she's fifteen. She's too young" Tommy answers

"Never stopped you before. I know you Tommy. I know we haven't been in touch for a couple of years now but I know you. And you are falling head over heels for this girl." Chaz gives him a smile and walks away.

A few hours later Jude and Eden were in front of the stage ready to do their song. They stood side by side.

"Before we could do our performance I think Eden here would like to say something." Jude says as she hands the mic over to Eden. Eden grabs it and says,"Yeah I just wanted to say hi to my boyfriend Shay, I know he's watching during the tour. I love you babe." Eden blew a kiss and winked at the camera while Jude watched in disgust. Jude walked down the stage and said," Good luck hitting my high notes." She walked out and the music started to play Eden looks surprised but started singing,

_"What am I to do with my life?  
(You will find it out don't worry)  
How am I supposed to know what's right?  
(You just gotta do it your way)  
I can't help the way I feel  
But my life has been so overprotected"_

Her voice sounded loud and screechy and a few people in the audience covered their ears while Sadie, who was wearing a Boyz Attack t-shirt, smirked at the scene that unfolded. Georgia who was standing beside the host of the show looked confused and slightly angry at Jude's sudden decision.

Meanwhile Jude was happy with her decision as she went backstage. Tommy and the rest of the Boyz Attack members were about to perform next were watching what happened on t.v. Tommy came up to her and asked, "Jude why did you do that?"

"I was sick of it Tommy. And the song it just didn't feel right." Jude answers

"I get it but Darius, Georgia and everyone will be furious about this Jude. Unless of course you sing something else."

Chaz comes up to them,"Hey I got an idea how bout Jude sings More Than That with us. The band sings the first verse and the chorus twice and then Jude come's in and sings the Bridge and everything else."

Jude thinks it over and decides," Sure why not? It's better than the song Eden is singing."

"Okay so it's decided. Come in after the second chorus. Let's go guys were going next." Tommy says as the band goes on stage.

"Now our last but certainly not the least it Boyz Attack." the host introduced, "Performing More Than That"

The band sits on the chairs on the stage and starts singing as the music starts to play,

_I can see that you've been crying  
You can't hide it with a lie  
What's the use in you denying  
That what you have is wrong  
I heard him promise you forever  
But forever's come and gone  
Baby, he would say whatever  
It takes to keep you blind  
Tell the truth between the lies, oh _

I will love you more than that  
I WON'T say the words  
Then take them back  
Don't give loneliness a chance  
Baby listen to me when I say  
I will love you more than that

Baby, you deserve much better  
What's the use in holding on  
Don't you see it's now or never  
'Cause I just can't be friends  
Baby knowing in the end, that..

I will love you more than that  
I won't say the words  
Then take them back  
Don't give loneliness a chance  
Baby listen to me when I say  
Hey...

As the second chorus ends Jude enters the stage and starts to sing,

_There's not a day that passes by  
I don't wonder why we haven't tried  
It's not too late to change your mind  
So take my hand, don't say goodbye _

I will love you more than that  
I won't say the words  
Then take them back (ohhh)

Georgia, the host and the audience looks surprised but happy as they hear Jude's angelic voice. The guys smile at her as she sits down and continues to sing. Tommy's stare lingers the most. As the verse ends everyone starts to sing the chorus,

_I will love you more than that (that)  
I WON'T say the words (the words)  
Then take them back  
Don't give loneliness a chance  
Baby listen to me when I say  
I will love you more than that (ohhh)_

Before everyone could sing the second chorus the band except for Jude and Tommy starts to walk away as Chaz says, "Tommy Quincy and Jude Harrison everybody!" Chaz passes by Tommy and whispers "Get the girl Quincy. Don't let this one walk away." The rest of the band leaves leaving Tommy and Jude alone on the stage. They start to sing the last chorus as they continously smile at each other,  
_  
(Jude)I will love you more than that  
(Tommy)I won't say the words  
(Jude)Then take them back  
(Tommy)Don't give loneliness a chance  
(Tommy and Jude)Baby listen to me when I say  
(Tommy and I Jude)I will love you more than that_

As the last verse ends the audience claps loudly and and starts cheering and Georgia and the host looks happy and content with the ending. Jude and Tommy give each other a big smile as the two took each others hands and gave a small bow. They hugged and smiled again. The rest of the band enters and they took a big bow. Jude and Tommy happily smiled at each other as they walk off the stage.

**Hope you guys like it. And I know a lot of you wants Tommy and Jude to kiss and don't worry they will. Maybe even in the next chapter because it is going to be her Sweet 16. Who knows??**


	16. UnSweet Sixteen

Quick Summary of the last chapter: Sadie keeps on trying to convince Tommy to sing one last song with his former band Boyz Attack but Tommy refuses. Meanwhile Jude and Eden meet up and trades insults after insults luckily Georgia stops things before they get too far. While Jude and Eden were fighting Sadie was giving Tommy a long lecture about him being a hypocrite and Tommy finally gives in and calls one of his old band mates. At the day of the performance Tommy gives Jude some advice and a kiss on the cheek, an exchange Chaz (Boys Attack member) did not miss. He confronts Tommy about Jude and Tommy denies having feelings for her but Chaz knows better and tells Tommy that he is falling for Jude. When it was time for Jude and Eden's duet Jude realizes that it was not for her and she leaves the stage leaving Eden singing alone (I feel sorry for the audience). When it was time for the long awaited Boyz Attack performance Jude came in and sang on the second verse and she and Tommy sang the last chorus. Chaz even gives Tommy a helpful advice. But the question is will Tommy follow it?

**Thanks for being so patient everyone. I couldn't update yesterday cause I had a huge test to study for. I hope this chapter makes up for it though. Have fun!!**

**_(Un)Sweet Sixteen_**

**Part 1 of Chapter 13**

_I can't believe it. Today is the day_ Jude thought excitedly as she came running down the stairs with a huge smile pasted on her face. Stuart, Victoria, and Sadie were gathered around the kitchen holding a cake with sixteen candles. The words _Happy Sweet Sixteen Jude_ were written in blue icing. The three family members opened their mouth to sing,

"Happy Birthday to..." but their singing was soon cut off by Jude's voice as she raises her hand to stop them.

"Hold it. First rule of Jude's birthday is..."

"Never sing that song." Stuart, Sadie, and Victoria groaned as they finished Jude's sentence

"Thank you. Now for the cake" Jude smiled

The three handed her the cake and Jude took a depp breathe and blew out the candles. When she was finished Jude gave the cake back to Sadie who asked, "So what did you wish for?"

Jude merely smiled and said," Why would I wish for anything? I have everything I want."

After a hearty breakfast (which included cake and ice cream) Jude and Sadie went ahead to G-Major where Jude was greeted with tons of _Hello's _and Happy _Birthday's_. When she and Sadie entered the studio Jude saw Tommy, Kwest,and Georgia wearing a party hat. She let out a small chuckle as she said," Thanks Guys"

Tommy took off his hat and asked," For what? Your party isn't over yet." Jude just looked at him confused.

"We are giving you a Sweet Sixteen Party tonight." Tommy answered. Jude smile grew even wider," Are you sure? Isn't that a little too much?"

"Jude you are part of the G-Major family now. You deserve a party." Tommy answered as he put his arms around her shoulders.

"So that means we have to get going and prepare for that party." Georgia reminded them," So Jude come with us."

"For what?"

"You need a dress for your big entrance. There will be photographers and cameras there you know." Georgia told her

"Oh, I guess. Talk to you later." Jude told Tommy as she followed Georga outside. While the two left Kwest, Tommy and Sadie were left behind.

Sadie sighs," So when I turn nineteen will you guys throw me a big party?"

Tommy looked at her," When you turn nineteen you'll be living off the streets for money"

"What's that suppose to mean?" Sadie asks angrily

"Well let me guess your album is almost out and half of the songs haven't been recorded yet. You have been doing nothing around here. Now if you want your album to be successful then you have to work on it." Tommy snapped back

"Fine. I'm gonna go see the songwriter and see if he has any songs for me." Sadie replies as she left the room leaving Kwest and Tommy alone. Tommy took off his party hat and sat down. Kwest stared at him and asked," Why so glum man?"

"It's nothing" Tommy answered

"Please I've known you for ten years. Something is bothering you. It's Jude isn't it?"

"What makes you think it's about Jude?"

"C'mon man I know you've been thinking about it. And I don't blame you Jude is different than most of these superficial girl you see. She actually cares more about something than her looks. You guys make beautiful music together. It's totally fine that you're falling for this girl. Heck I think you two would be perfect together. The question is do you care enough about her to ignore what other people might think?" Kwest asked Tommy

"She's sixteen man. And we've been through this before. She's too young." Tommy answered

"Jude is the most mature person you know. She understands you musically. She get's you. But in the end it's all up to you. Are you willing to risk your reputation to be with this girl?"

"Let's just forget about it. We have to albums to work on." Tommy answered clearly avoiding the subject.

"Whatever you say man." Kwest said as the two start listening to some tracks. But instead on concentrating on his job Tommy was too busy daydreaming about a certain fiery red head.

Meanwhile Georgia and E.J. were busy with finding Jude a dress. Jude came out of the dressing room ( or a bathroom just anywhere she can change in) and she twirled around while Georgia and E.J. were busy examing the dress. It was black and low cut. E.J. frowned, "I don't know still now working for me."

Georgia nodded," Yeah find another one."

Jude sighed frustratedly," Again? This is the tenth dress I've changed into."

"Well were sorry Jude but none of the dresses look right on you." E.J. said as she handed Jude another dress. Jude groaned but she went and changed into the dress. When she came out she smiled, "I think I found it."

E.J. and Georgia looked at the dress and their jaws dropped. Georgia was the first one to gather her composure as she said," Wow Jude you look amazing. You will blow everyone away tonight."

After a few seconds of just standing there E.J. finally said, "I guess you have some taste after all."

Jude smiled and went to the room to change out of the dress. When she came back out she was wearing her normal everyday clothes and dress was on her hands. She handed it to E.J. who laid it down on a table gently.

"So were sure this is the dress?" Jude asked

Georgia and E.J. both answered," Were sure."

Jude smiled at the two and left the room. She was walking straight back into the studio when Sadie stopped her.

"Jude wait." Sadie yelled out.

Jude stopped walking and turned around," What is it?"

Sadie ran up to her," I need your help on a song."

Jude stared at Sadie for a few seconds before she asked," You're writing your own song?"

"Well...no. My song writer needed to go for some emergency thing so he left me with a half finished song."

"That makes more sense. Fine I'll help." Jude said as she and Sadie grabbed a seat," Let me see it."

Sadie gave Jude a piece of paper and a pen. While Jude read it over she rolled her eyes,"This is so you Sadie."

Jude grabbed a pen and started crossing out some words and adding new ones. An hour later Jude gave Sadie the finished work. Sadie took it and started reading it over. Written on the paper was this,

_  
**"What U See (Is What You Get)"** _

You used to say that I was special  
Everything was right  
But now you think I'm wearing too much make-up  
That my dress is too tight  
You got no reasons to be jealous  
I've never been untrue  
So does it really matter if they're looking  
I'm only looking at you  
You should never try to change me  
I can be nobody else  
And I like the way I am

Chorus:  
What you see is what you get  
This is me, hey you  
If you want me, don't forget  
You should take me as I am  
'Cause I can promise you  
Baby, what you see is what you get

I know you watch me when I'm dancin'  
When I party with me friends  
I can feel your eyes on my back, baby  
I can't have no chains around me, baby can't you see  
I could be anything you dream of, but I gotta feel free  
You should never try to change me  
I can be nobody else  
And I like the way I am

Repeat Chorus

You should never try to change me  
I can be nobody else  
Believe me, you'll be looking for trouble if you hurt me  
I can promise you, you'll be looking for trouble  
Believe me, yeah yeah yeah yeah

Sadie smiled and told Jude, "Thank you. You're a life saver. Now Tommy won't be mad."

"No Problem. Gotta go I have to meet up with Kat and Jamie." Jude told Sadie before she left G-Major and took the bus home. Outside was Kat and Jamie waiting for her. The two were smiling as they greeted her,"Happy Sixteenth Birthday Jude."

Jude smiled," Thanks. So what do you guys want to do?"

"Hey do you rememeber when we were little we filled a box of stuff on what we wanted when we turned sixteen." Jamie asked Kat and Jude

Jude and Kat thought it over and then Kat asked," Yeah I remember. Do you remember where it is?"

"Yeah its at my house." Jamie replied. He walked towards the house in front of Jude's (was it in front or beside?) while Jude and Kat followed him inside. The three went upstairs to Jamie's bedroom. It took awhile for Jamie to find the box he soon found out hidden in the back of his closet. The three gathered around the box and they slowly opened it. After that they grabbed three papers that each had they're name on it.

On Jude's was:

_Be a rockstar  
Get an awesome boyfriend  
Have the greatest Sweet Sixteen ever_

Jude sighed remembering Shay ," Two out of three I guess is still good. What's on yours?"

"Nothing Good." Kat and Jamie both replied.

"I'll guess I'll still keep this." Jude said as she placed the paper inside her pockets.

"Now what?" asked Kat"Let's watch a movie." Jamie suggested

"Do you have popcorn?" Jude asked

"Yeah and soda. It's in the kitchen. You guys can get it.I'll go get the movies." Jamie said as the three headed downstairs to the living room.

A few minutes later Jude and Kat came out of the kitchen holding a big bag of popcorn, a litre of coke, and three cups. The two sat on the couch while Jamie asked them their choices," So what will it be ladies Superstar, Mr. and Mrs. Smith or Cars?"

"How about all of them?" Jude said.

"Sure. Are you sure you won't be late for the party?"

"No I'll be on time." Jude answered as Jamie played the first movie.

_4 hours later..._

Jude, Jamie, and Kat were all sleeping on the couch peacefully until Jude suddenly woke up and looked at her watch.

"Guys I have to go. I'll see you at the party later right?" Jude asked as she got up and woke up Jamie and Kat.

"Uhhh...Jude is that you?" Jamie asked groggily

"Yeah you guys it's already seven thirty the party starts in one hour. You guys will be there right?" Jude asks

"Yeah we'll see ya there." Kat said just waking up.

"K I'll see ya guys" Jude says as she left the house and ran to her house. She opened the door and saw her dad and a brunette making out on the couch. Jude's eyes widened at the sight in front of her. She ran outside as fast as she could and came back to Jamie's house.

"Jude what are you still doing here?" Jamie asked

"I..I...w..was wondering if you could drive me to G-Major" Jude asked trembling

Jamie frowned," Sure. Are you okay?"

Jude followed Jamie inside the car and she answered quietly," Sure why wouldn't I be?"

**Finally an update. So what do you guys think?**


	17. Unsweet Sixteen 2

Episode Summary: It's finally Jude Sweet Sixteen and G Major has some big plans for her party but before the party even starts disaster strikes as Jude finds out that her dad is cheating on her mom. What'll happen at Jude's Sweet Sixteen?

**_(Un)Sweet Sixteen_**  
**Part 2 of Chapter 13**

Jude and Jamie finally got to G-Major and they were walking straight to the entrance of the building. Jamie was walking beside Jude and was staring at her looking concerned. No matter how hard he tried he still wasn't able to convince Jude to tell him what happened. Jude gave him a small smile as she noticed him staring.

"I'm fine Jamie. C'mon lets go in." Jude said as they opened the doors. There were people everywhere and they were all busy putting up streamers and preparing for the party. E.J. noticed Jude coming and ran up to her.

"Where have you been? You should've been here half an hour ago." E.J. asked angrily.

"Sorry" Jude apologized

E.J. ignored Jude's apology," Nevermind that you have to go and change.People are already showing up." She grabbed Jude's arm and dragged her inside a room.

"Change here." E.J. instructed as she handed Jude the dress." Tell us when your done, so we can give you your entrance. Oh and you will be performing a song."

"Wait...what song?" Jude asked

"Choose..." E.J. said as she left quickly and left Jude alone inside the room.

As E.J. left Jude looked at the dress and started to change but her mind quickly drifted back to what she saw half an hour earlier. Her dad with another woman...someone who wasn't her mom. She knew that things between them weren't good but she never expected her dad to do this. As her mind drifted off Jude heard a sound and quickly grabbed a robe to cover herself as the door opened. Standing in front of her was Tommy who took one look at her and turned around his face turning red in the process.

"Don't you know how to knock? I was changing?" Jude yelled out loud as her face was also turning red from the embarrasment.

"You should've closed the door. Anyways change quickly, everyone is waiting." Tommy said as he quickly left the room.

Jude quickly changed and left the room. Music started to play as she made her big entrance. Her hair was up and she was wearing a beautiful green dress. Everyone was staring at her and applauding. Jude looked around and saw her family and friends staring at her. She locked eyes with her dad and she could feel the guilt emanating out of him. Jude stopped looking and gave a smile as camera's started to take pictures of her. As soon as the cameras finally stopped Jude started to mingle with some people when her mom and Sadie came up to her.

Victoria gave her daughter a big hug,"My little girl is so grown up. Your dad and I are very proud of you Jude."

At the mention of her dad Jude's face darkened,"Speaking of Dad do you know where he is?"

"Oh he's right there." Victoria pointed to her right where Stuart was talking to the very same woman Jude caught him with.

Jude looked surprised to see her," Do you know who he's talking to Mom?"

"No, but he told me she was a good friend and he was surprised to see her here." Victoria answered,"Why?"

"Nothing. I'll see you guys later. I'm gonna go talk to Dad." Jude said as she walked right up to her dad and the woman.

The woman left as soon as she saw Jude leaving Stuart and Jude all alone.

"Jude about what happened, I know you saw..." Stuart tried to explain but he got cut off as Jude's voice interrupted him.

"I saw what Dad? I saw you cheating on Mom? And why is that woman here anyways?" Jude asked loudly

"Honey I didn't know that she was gonna come here. I'm sorry Jude."

"Don't tell me that, tell Mom. Or I will." Jude said as she left her dad standing alone. She quickly went inside a room and sat on chair. Tears started to fall down her cheeks.

_Why is this happening?_ Jude thought tears kept on falling. Suddenly she remembered what Jamie told her before.

_Flashback_

_"Wow Jude and I thought my life sucked. Look I can't exactly give you good advice here but all I can say is do what you do best when your life sucks."_

"And what's that?" Jude asks Jamie. Jamie smiles mysteriously and answers, "Write a song about it"

_End Flashback_

Jude started to look for a paper and a pen. Soon she started to write furiously and a twenty minutes later she was done. There was a knock on the door and Tommy looked at her angrily.

"What are you doing here? Everyone is waiting for you to sing. C'mon lets go." Tommy said as Jude followed him to the stage.

"And here is the birthday girl now singing one of her songs." Georgia announced to the audience.

Jude grabbed a guitar and sat down on a chair in front of the mic.

"Thanks for coming everyone. This is a new song I wrote. Its called Skin."

Georgia and E.J. glanced at Tommy as if to ask him if he knows the song. Tommy shook his head and shrugged. He glanced up at Jude and studied her quietly. 

Jude started to strum some strings and then started singing.  
_  
"I drift away to a place  
Another kind of life  
Take away the pain  
I create my paradise_

Everything I've held  
Has hit the wall  
What used to be yours  
Isn't yours at all

Falling apart, and all that I'm asking  
Is it a crime, am I overreacting

Oh, he's under my skin  
Just give me something to get rid of him  
I've got a reason now to bury this alive  
Another little white lie

So what you had didn't fit  
Among the pretty things  
Never fear, never fear  
I now know where you've been

Braids have been un-tied  
As ribbons fall away  
Leave the consequence  
But my tears you'll taste

Falling apart and all that I question  
Is this a dream or is this my lesson

Oh, he's under my skin  
Just give me something to get rid of him  
I've got a reason now to bury this alive  
Another little white lie

I don't believe I'll be alright  
I don't believe I'll be OK  
I don't believe how you've thrown me away  
I do believe you didn't try  
I do blame you for every lie  
When I look in your eyes, I don't see mine

Oh, he's under my skin  
Just give me something to get rid of him  
I've got a reason now to bury this alive  
Another little white lie

Oh my permission to sin  
You might have started my reckoning  
I've got a reason now to bury him alive  
Another little white lie"

As the last sentence to the song ended the audience stood up and clapped as hard as they could.

"Thanks for coming everyone." Jude said before she got off the stage.

She saw her dad coming up to her and she went the other direction and went inside the room she last went into. She saw a piece of paper on the ground and she started to read it.

_Be a rockstar  
Get an awesome boyfriend  
Have the greatest Sweet Sixteen ever_

As Jude read the last line she quickly started to rip the piece of paper. Tommy comes in and sees her ripping the paper to shreds. He sits beside her.

"Jude whats wrong?" Tommy asks

"Nothing is wrong. Why are you asking?"

"Because of the song you sang and I can see you cried. Look is this about Shay...?" 

"Shay? It has nothing to do with Shay. It's because I caught my dad cheating on my Mom OK?" Jude stands up and yells. 

Tommy looks surprised as he sees tears falling down Jude's cheeks. He stands up and wipes the tears off. Jude is surprised but doesn't stop him.

"I'm sorry. Some Sixteenth Birthday huh?" Tommy says quietly

Jude looks away as Tommy leans closer,"Yeah."

"I forgot to give you my gift." Tommy tells Jude. Jude turns her head to look at Tommy and suddenly his lips crashes onto hers. Jude returns the kiss and it grows more passionately. Tommy pulls away and leans closer to her ear and whispers," Happy Birthday Jude" 

**Yes I finished it!! And whoo they finally kiss. I know you guys have been waiting for it. I hope I didn't dissapoint you. They're kind of out of character but I haven't been watching Instant Star so I kind of forget what they act like. Hope you enjoyed it. Stay tune to the next chapter.**


	18. What Happens Now?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Instant Star. I am merely a fan which is why this is called a fanfic. **

Quick Summary of the last chapter: After finding out that her dad was having an affair Jude goes to her party not in the partying mood. After an embarrassing encounter with Tommy while she was changing Jude quickly caught her dad and the woman in her party talking. She was in tears until she remembered what Jamie told her and that was to write a song if something in her life goes wrong. After singing her brand new song 'Skin' Jude started crying but was stopped by Tommy. When she started to calm down Tommy gave her a long and passionate kiss.

**Well here it is the chapter after the 'kiss' hopefully you guys aren't mad at me for taking time to update. I finally found the time to write a new chapter for the story. Hope you like it.**

_**What Happens Now?**_

**Chapter 14**

It's been a few days since Jude's birthday and Stuart finally told Victoria about his infidelities and moved out of the house leaving two daughters and a wife behind. Jude and Sadie were upset and disappointed with their dad for what he did but they would still miss him. Jude and Sadie got a week off from work since Darius find out about their parents. Meanwhile Tommy and Jude were busy avoiding each other like the plague and haven't seen each other for a few days. Sadie was suspicious of their behavior and confronted Jude, who was watching TV and eating ice cream, about what happened between the two.

Sadie sat on the couch and stared at Jude, "So what happened with you and Tommy?"

Jude stared back at Sadie and replied, "Nothing absolutely nothing happened between us."

Sadie rolled her eyes, "Yeah right. You guys are avoiding each other like one of you is like a disease and you guys are close friends. Something must have happened. Tell me come one Jude."

Jude sighed and confessed, "We kissed on my birthday."

Sadie looked at Jude in surprise and squealed, "You kissed Tommy!"

Jude looked at her sister, "I thought you'd be madder."

"Mad? Why would I be mad? I mean I had a crush on him but after these few months that we've been working I've realized that he is not who I thought he would be. And well you guys get along great. You're totally perfect for each other."

"Gees Sadie you actually sound smart for once. And it doesn't matter since Tommy is avoiding me and I have no idea why he is. I mean he did kiss me."

"Jude, He's like 22 and your 16 I mean do you know what other people would say if they find out that you kissed someone 6 years older than you? They'd have a fit, especially our parents. And do you know who they're going to blame? Not you Jude but Tommy.

"What ever happened to age doesn't matter?"

"Yeah well…Why don't you go and talk to him?"

"Because he's been avoiding me all week."

"He's been avoiding you or have you been avoiding him?"

"Like it matters, this is Tommy he's been with girl's way hotter than me. Why would he give it all away for some 16 year old wannabe rock star?"

"Jude those girls may be beautiful but aside from that Tommy doesn't feel anything for them. It's the first time he's ever been friends with the opposite sex. And you are as great as any of those girls, heck even better because you are actually smart."

"Okay who are you and what did you do to my sister because the person who is talking to me is definitely not her."

"Ha ha Jude very funny. C'mon lets go." Sadie grabbed Jude's arm and pulled her off the couch. She opened the door and dragged Jude to the car. Jude tried to pull away but was unsuccessful. A few minutes of struggling she eventually gave up and got inside the car peacefully. _Damn her and her karate lessons…_ Jude thought angrily. Sadie got in the driver seat and drove to G-Major. Half an hour of whining and groaning the two sisters had finally made it to the building, Sadie entered G-Major first and Jude hesitantly followed her lead. Sadie rolled her eyes and dragged Jude to the studio.

"Will you stop being a baby? He's in there go and talk to him."

"Look I can't talk to Tommy when all I'm wearing are sweatpants and an old ratty shirt." Jude replied as she put her arms around herself self consciously.

"Look if he really liked you he wouldn't care about the clothes."

"Seriously who are you?"

"I'm your sister who knows everything so go in there." Sadie replied as she pushed Jude inside the studio. Jude stared in surprise as she saw Tommy sitting in front of her and had headphones on as he listens to a track. Jude stared at Tommy, who was to busy to even notice her, for a moment, then she sighed and started to leave when suddenly a familiar voice made her stop.

"Jude"

Tommy called out her name as he stood up and walked towards her.

"What are you doing here? You have at least two more days left before you have to go back here?"

Jude stared at Tommy sadly and replied, "Well I guess I just missed the place."

Tommy stared at her intensely and she knew that he knew she was lying. Jude gave Tommy a weak smile and turned around but before she could leave Tommy asked her a question.

"Is this about the kiss?"

Jude froze up and turned slowly around; she didn't even bother to stare Tommy in the eyes. She just looked down the floor and nodded. She heard him sigh and before he could say anything she said, "Look about the kiss, I get it."

Tommy stared at her in surprise and asked, "You do?"

"Yeah I mean I was feeling horrible with my dad and all so you took pity on me and kissed me. It's understandable. I get it."

Tommy sighed and replied, "It wasn't about you feeling miserable at all. The truth is I wanted to kiss you ever since I laid eyes on you."

**Yes, kind of short but at least I updated right? Hopefully it was worth the wait and you might have to wait for a little while for the next chapter but I definitely hope you continue reading and reviewing the story.**


	19. So

Quick Summary of the last chapter: Jude and Sadie had a few days off before they could go back to the studio. While Jude was moping Sadie became suspicious about what was happening between Tommy and her sister. When Jude finally confessed to Sadie what really happened Sadie manages to convince Jude to go and talk to Tommy. They go to the studio and Jude finally got to talk to Tommy who finally confessed to her his real feelings.

**Hey guys I'm back. I hate to say this but well...this is the end of this story. Yeah hope you guys don't hate me but the good news is there will be a sequel. I promise. **

**_So..._**

**_Last Chapter_**

"What?" Jude stared at Tommy surprised at his sudden confession. She stood in front of him her mouth dropped open.

Tommy smiled softly at her reaction _God she looks gorgeous just standing there. _Tommy shook these thoughts out of his head and waited for Jude to recover.

A few seconds of staring Jude finally managed to utter a word, "So..." 

"So..." Tommy replied with the same answer. The two chuckled nervously, "What now?" the two asked simultaneously.

Jude sat down and covered her head with her arms, "Why is this happening to me? Things would have been much easier if Sadie never won this stupid contest."

"Yeah, but then I would have never met you." Tommy whispered softly but Jude still heard it. She turned around to stare Tommy and she asked him quietly, "Did you mean it? What you said?"

"Yeah. How could I not?" Tommy replied without hesitation. Jude smiled, "What are we going to do Tommy? I mean do we pretend like nothing happened?"

"If that's what you want." Tommy said sadly

"I'm sixteen Tommy I don't know what I want. All I know is that there's a great guy standing in front of me, he's great looking, he's sweet, and a great kisser, and he basically just confessed his love for me. How could I pretend like nothing happened?" Jude answered as she stood up and walked closer to Tommy.

"So...does that mean that we are well...a **we **now?" Tommy asked as Jude got closer and closer.

Jude hugged Tommy and kissed him on the lips and whispered to his ear, "Does that answer your question?"

Tommy stared at her and leaned closer, "I couldn't hear that very clearly. Do you want to repeat that again?"

"Definitely," Jude leaned closer and kissed him passionately one more time and said, "and again, and again, and again."

**So yeah THE END. Weird I didn't expect this story to end so soon but that was because I originally wanted the story to be much longer than this but I thought this was the best way to end it. But there will be a sequel that is set on Season 2 with of course a few twists. I'll post is as soon as I start writing it. All I know is there will be a new Instant Star (possibly still Mason), a jealous Jude, a jealous Tommy, and much more. Thanks for being so loyal to the story guys I hope you're not disappointed. Well till the next story. **


End file.
